


Addiction

by margoteve



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, this is one of my first ever published works from 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-movie AU. Megamind and Roxanne have a lil dirty secret. They are addicted to each other. What will happen when someone discovers that secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my very first works in the fandom. It dates back to 2011 so it's probably not very good. It was a one-shot at first which spun into a much longer story lol. Either way I wanted to have it here on my AO3 account as well. Hope you'll enjoy it. Also my 2011 self suggested you listen to Sleepthief - Kind of Magic while reading ;)

Roxanne:

This is wrong. This should have never happened. My career, my friendships and relationship with my family is in danger because of it. I should have stopped it, before it even started. But now it's too late. It's like an addiction. He is like a drug, which I don't want to quit.

Whenever he looks at me with those green eyes I feel my free will disappearing. When he looks at me like that I know I have lost yet another battle. All I need is him. His touch, his warmth, his voice. When he's near me everything else becomes unimportant. Only he matters.

When his fingers dance across my skin I feel electricity running through my body. When he kisses me I'm his. I crave only for him, he is my air and water.

I don't know when or where we got rid of our clothes. It's not important. I need him, and he needs me and we hold each other for dear life. My head is spinning as he whispers my name.

"Roxanne…"

No matter how many times we do it, he always asks, as if I was capable of saying 'no'. I've crossed the point of no return long time ago.

"Don't stop…"

He tastes my body, drinks from my lips and I know that I'm lost forever. Lost in him.

We're learning by heart our bodies as if this could be the last time… For me it's always the last time… But I don't think about it now. I won't think about this until tomorrow. All I see and think about are his green, green eyes and the perfect rhythm we set together. His length in me, his warmth, his breath and the taste of my name on his lips.

"Roxanne…"

All of this drives me over the edge, he is the safety rope which holds me in reality, so I won't fall completely. I hold on to him with everything I have, driving my nails into his skin, when I reach my peak, screaming his name.

"Megamind!"

He follows me soon, biting the nape of my neck. And we lay next to each other, spent, his arms around me.

"I love you." He says and I don't know how to respond. Instead I sigh deeply and snuggles closer to him.

"I know." It's all I can say.

He drifts to sleep, but I stay awake a little bit longer. I listen to his heart beat and look at his blue skin… I've heard that blue is the color of dreams and freedom. For me it's the color of captivity and addiction. He kidnapped me but from this capture I don't want to be freed…

Next day is normal. I go to work, lie to my boss and friends, worried that if they only knew the truth, they would turn their backs on me. But whenever I look at the sky, at its serene blue color I want to run. Run as fast as I can into his arms. To my secret lover, my kidnapper, my addiction…

* * *

Megamind:

This is confusing. I don't know what is happening anymore. I thought I can control it, but I was wrong. I used to be the kidnaper but now I'm the one kidnapped. She captured me and will never let go. My sweet addiction. Minion is worried about me, but he always is. He does not understand what is happening with me.

Oh, how I want to escape it but I can't. The hold she has over me is eternal.

Roxanne… When she smiles it feels like the sun has showed up inside my lair. Her sparkling eyes…

Why, why can't I say 'no', turn away and live my way? Whenever I see her I need to touch her and she always leans into my palm, intoxicating me even further. I trail her skin with my lips. Her neck, the soft skin of her face, her lips… those rosy petals. I want her to be mine, only mine. She's my air and water, only she can sate my thirst. Extinguish the fire inside of my veins, the same faire she had caused…

Our clothes are forgotten, scattered somewhere in the lair as I bring her to my bedroom, for her to be only mine. I need her desperately and can only hope she feels the same. Even having her here with me, I can never be sure.

"Roxanne…" I whisper her name, to ask her for permission and hear her voice. Make sure it's not a fantasy.

"Don't stop…" It's all I need to know, all I need to hear.

And I taste her, her peach-colored skin, so different from mine. I drink from her lips. With her I can lose myself, forget everything, be only for her. I hope she can feel this too. I look into her eyes, and I'm drowning into those blue orbs, falling into the ocean. I harbor myself inside of her warm core. Now only the rhythm, the raw motion we make together is all that matters to us. She's mine, only mine. And I'm hers forever.

"Roxanne…"

She arches her back and dig her nails into my sides, causing me this most welcomed pain.

"Megamind!"

I feel her climax or maybe it's what I want to think I feel, so I can tell myself only I can do this to her. I reach my own peak soon after her, biting her, returning that sweet pain, so she would have a remembrance of us tomorrow.

We lay next to each other, spent , my arms around her waist. I look at her satisfied face. And say.

"I love you."

"I know."

I wish she could say something else, but I can't ask for more than I had already received. This is enough for now. Content, I fell asleep.

The next day I work, planning another plot against Metro Man. Minion avoids the topic of Miss Ritchi, but I know what he wants to say. I'm the villain and she is the hero's girlfriend…

Unfortunately, she's also a dangerous drug, to which I'm addicted. And I'll take the Devil himself as a witness that I don't want, don't need to quit her. Ever.


	2. Before Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started

She supposed it started in high school. Just one day she noticed his eyes on her. The way he was looking at her, like a miserable puppy, or a hungry man in front of someone who was eating a slice of bread. She had ignored him at first. Because to tell the truth, who would bother with him, the outcast with overblown ego, who proclaimed himself the Evil Overlord? His skin or looks was never the issue to her.

The first time he kidnapped her, in 11th grade, she was a bit scared, but only at the beginning. After that she started to pay more attention to him. Wanting to get to know him better, figure him out. Why would he become the villain?

Oh, he definitely was not an enigma, to say the least, easily she could get him to slip one or two pieces of information, though definitely exaggerated or modified to suit him better. He was flamboyant and was always acting over the top. But he was funny with that attitude of his, and Roxanne could clearly see in his eyes that he did not possess even a tiny drop of evil. During his schemes he was like sunshine, or a kid showing off his new toys to his friends in the schoolyard. He became her hobby. She sometimes caught herself thinking of what Megamind had planned for her.

Soon her thoughts started to drift in his direction more often. Not only about the schemes he recently plotted, but also she thought what he was up to and how he was doing.

He reminded her of a drug. The more time she was spending with him, the more she wanted to know about him. And when she had taken the first dose she became a lost cause…

The first time it happened was during her college days.

She was invited to her friend's party. Around 2 a.m., a very tipsy Roxanne decided that it was the perfect idea to walk home on her own. Not the best choice she'd ever made. But somehow it seemed that all the thugs from the neighbourhood took a day off. Not disturbed by anyone, the giggling college student walked from one side of the sidewalk to the other in a perfect 'snake style'. Then she had heard a very familiar voice.

"I can't believe it, Minion! Those lowly creatures just threw away such a good _ray-dio_!"

Somewhere deep in her mind, a tiny little voice told her to turn back and start walking very fast. Unfortunately it was silenced by the fog of alcohol. To make things worse she just got another brilliant idea.

"Well, well, well." She giggled at herself; _such a good act there, Roxie!_ "What do ya' know." She leaned against the wall and tried not to fall.

"Miss Ritchi?" Minion looked at her surprised and then noticed her 'condition'. "Are you okay?"

"Of course she's okay!" Megamind huffed. "And why are you concerned? We're the bad guys! We do not care if our victim is obviously dead drunk or not!"

"But she might need our help. What if something happens to her?" The overprotective instinct of the fish kicked in.

"Minion. I'm the Evil Overlord! I'm the Supervillain. There's nothing worse in this city than us! She should be afraid of us… What are you doing Roxanne?"

During their conversation Roxanne walked (or stumbled) closer to them, and when the blue alien turned to her she threw her arms around him, shocking him to death.

"Hm., speechless, green eyes? Why don't you kidnap me right now?" she breathed into his ear, and giggled once again.

"You're drunk," he said shakily.

"So?" She played with his right ear, making him gulp.

"Minion, I was…less right. We need to take Miss Ritchi- hmhg!" She cut him off with a kiss.

Poor Minion was just as speechless as his ward when she broke the kiss.

"You speak too much for your own good."

Megamind's thoughts were sent into panic mode. The girl of his dreams... no, his _kidnapee_ was kissing him! And she seemed to enjoy it. Well, he did too, but the fact she was most likely not aware of her action made it a bit difficult. He swallowed hard and tried to sound confident.

"Minion, go get the invisible car."

"Right away, sir."

He looked into her intoxicated eyes and saw something he thought was impossible for him to see. He decided the faster they got her home, the better. Tomorrow she wouldn't remember anything and everything will be back to normal… Unfortunately she decided to kiss him again. And forcefully pushed him against the wall. What was worse, he answered to that.

His left hand sank into her hair, massaging her scalp, while the other sneaked to her thigh, bringing her closer to him. Her tongue brushed his lips, asking for permission he granted it to her. The smell of alcohol on her was somehow effecting him. He wanted more. He placed one of his hands on her breast and squeezed, making her gasp and moan. Her hands, first on his chest and around his neck, now were looking for something… He realised what it was when he heard the sound of a zipper on his back. This made him stop, realising their position. They were in some shady, dead end alley and she was drunk. No matter how bad he tried to make his reputation to be, this wasn't how he wanted to be with a girl. Even if his libido was screaming to screw this, or better, screw her.

"Stop." He caught her hands and forced her away from himself. She made a pout and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. To her surprise his grip was quite strong. She tried to made a protest, but was interrupted.

"Sir, car's ready."

God bless Minion and his timing.

"Brilliant. Now take Miss Ritchi and drive her home," Megamind said in a commanding tone.

"What about you, sir?" the fish asked him, while intercepting Roxanne.

"Need a walk."

The next day Roxanne woke up with a mild hangover. She could not remember how she got back home from the party. She remembered walking and a car. Did someone give her a ride back? She raised from her bed, and scratching her head made her way to the bathroom. An hour later drying her hair her eyes fell on a mirror and then she noticed.

"What the…" She dropped the towel and looked at the hickey on her collarbone. Did she…? Then it hit her, still a bit foggy, memory of yesterday. The alley, Minion and… Megamind…

"Oh. My. God…" She sat on the toilet and held her head in her hands. She just had one, heated make out with a local Supervillain, and what was worse, she had clearly enjoyed it… Thank God, he had that sense of honor of his… Or maybe…? Her memory was not the one of the best, considering the previous night's events. What if they did something? _Focus Roxanne, focus!_

After ten minutes she had some more details, but not enough to be hundred percent sure. She only hoped she was right about Megamind. That he had some moral brakes.

She tried to live normally after that. During kidnapping Megamind never mentioned or even hinted the event, assuming she did not remember. Unfortunately she did. And her mind refused to let go.

Roxanne couldn't stop thinking on the 'what if'. The scraps she called a memory made her shiver. She had a supposed boyfriend. Wayne was very sweet and caring but he never made her fire up like this, but he was just a friend, who everyone labelled as her lover. And Megamind made her feel like she was wanted in all the right ways… It made her freeze with dread when she realised that she actually _was_ considering going to the blue villain and discussing the continuation of their 'encounter'. She felt like she stood over an edge and one decision was separating her from a downfall.

Then the dreams started to happen, making things worse. Each time she woke up panting, confused, shattered by her own desires. She thought for a moment that maybe she had fallen for the blue alien, but immediately pushed the thought away. She knew it was not the case. It couldn't be… She refused to think about it.

Each kidnapping afterwards made her heart race with fear. Fear that he would get too close to her and she would burst. Her face paled once, when with his usual flare he was explaining his another great invention and went a bit closer to her. He noticed, and smirked.

"Well, Miss Ritchi. It seems that you finally began to react the way you should." And then he placed a hand on her arm.

Roxanne got stiff immediately. Her breath quickened along with her heart beat as he brought his face closer to her.

He noticed that there was something wrong with her. The past few months were pretty awkward for him. Seeing her made him remember what he experienced with her in that alley. But he had a game to play. The great battle to fight… He was the villain, damn it! He shouldn't have those thoughts about her… about… _Them_ … He tried to push those feeling and memories far, far away. Deep into his mind. He even considered taking a different hostage, but decided otherwise. Roxanne was dear to Metro Man; she had an effect on the hero like no other woman. But it was hard to forget.

"So, Miss Ritchi? Are you finally scared?" he said huskily, looking straight into her eyes, and smirking. He did not expect her to kiss him… with need. He jumped back from her holding his lips. She bit him!

"You bit me," he said out loud, surprised.

Roxanne swallowed hard and looked at him. He backed a bit more from her. Her usually clear blue eyes darkened with something he did not expected to see again. It was lust.

"Don't call Wayne," she said in hoarse voice. "Please."

"Roxanne…" Megamind could barely believe himself. Was this a dream? Or maybe a joke? Was she joking? Or maybe she was drunk again? She couldn't… Not in a thousand years… Her eyes were so determined… Good God, he was in love with her since the first time he saw her in high school… "Minion, leave," he ordered, his eyes transfixed on her.

"What? Sir, are you-"

"Minion. Please. Just do it," he interrupted his friend

The henchman didn't understand what was going on between boss and Miss Ritchi; he would rather stay, but an order was an order and he had to obey. He left, promising to himself to talk about it with Megamind later.

When the doors closed the villain went behind Roxanne and untied her. But before she could reach him, he stopped her.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked her.

"I think… I need you," she said, dropping her head and rubbing a hand over her arm.

"You think?" He blinked and licked his lips. "I don't get it. Why would you…?" This time it was him who could not finish the sentence. Her lips crushed his, taking him into a heated kiss, shutting his brain off for a moment.

"Just this once…" she said after they parted. "Shut up."

She pulled him closer, continuing what they started in that alley. But this time it was him who pushed her against a wall. She wrapped her legs around him, letting him carry her. He let her down on one of the control panels.

"We shouldn't do this," he warned her one last time.

"Will that stop you?" she asked, almost daring him.

"I don't think so," he answered, pushing her shirt up. It was the moment they both fell.

Her mind was swimming when he played with her body. It was almost like she was his new toy, and he was figuring out how she worked. With each feather-like stroke of his fingers, each hungry kiss he placed on her body, she felt like tasting something forbidden. And she wanted more of it. The soft pleasure of the touch of their skins. The raw emotion flawing between them. Their raspy breaths, synchronized. Their eyes transfixed on each other. Her hands roaming all over his body. Her nails digging into his tights, bringing him closer than humanely possible. Her spine arching. His hands holding her legs apart. His kisses and that bite when he climaxed, taking her along with him. Their clasped hands, anchoring them to the reality. When the wave of passion subsided, they looked at each other hypnotized with the moment…

Later, Roxanne, back at her apartment, stood under the scorching hot shower, using all of her shower gel, everything she had, trying to wash him away. Wash that night away from her body, from her mind. She had to leave the shower a few times to throw up after remembering some of the events. Her own need and lust. She felt disgusted with herself. How could she feel that for him? She cried until she had no power to stand on her own and sat under the spray. What had she done?

What was worse, the more she wanted to forget about him, the more she couldn't. Her body was slowly betraying her, flashing before her eyes the memory of his touch, their tangled bodies. Her own soft, willing moans of pleasure. _God, help me._

Not even a day later she went looking for Megamind. He was surprised to see her so soon; he was almost sure she would never come back to him. He even considered stopping the kidnappings. But then he noticed the tears on her cheeks, so said nothing when she kissed him hungrily…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing tiny fixes here and there in the chapters. But they generally stay the same.


	3. His opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayne also has something to say here

Wayne liked Roxanne. She was a great fun, a bit too spunky for his tastes, but she knew how to listen, and he appreciated that; he could be himself around her. There was no use in lying to her or being showy. He thought of her as a sister. Family. Someone who knew he was not perfect. It was a great relief, when he could take off the 'Metro Man mask' and just be Wayne.

They, of course, had gone on a date or two during their high school years, but had discovered they were not meant for each other. Nothing had sparkled the 'right way'. So they became good friends instead. When he had asked her to act as a 'beard' for him, she said 'okay'. His little Roxie was so brave. He knew it would be difficult for her, but she loved the spotlight and didn't mind the 'hardships'. Roxanne had a great understanding that being a hero was not an easy task (and as a bonus, she got the exclusive interviews with him). She didn't even mind the kidnappings, something he worried about the most. And apparently for a good reason. If he just knew what was going to happen, maybe he'd have done something earlier and some things would have gone differently.

He never was intrusive, never asked about her private life, but he always listened if she decided to tell him. She was not his real girlfriend, she deserved privacy and a _real_ boyfriend, if there was a man brave enough.

That was how he found out about _THEM_ by accident. Roxanne's mother had asked him to deliver something to Roxanne, so he went looking for her. The reporter wasn't in her apartment. Metro Man decided to ask her friends if they knew where she was. They gave him the same response.

"I have no idea. I thought she was with you."

This got him nervous. Of course there was a possibility that she'd found a date for herself, or went shopping with a new friend or met someone from her college days and was having fun. And if there was a kidnapping, Megamind would let him know immediately. But something deep in his guts told him otherwise. Something must have happened. Something bad… Wayne flew higher to mute the sounds of the city and concentrate. _Roxanne…_

Then he heard them. The realisation hit him with the power of a sledge hammer, making him fall few meters down. " _Megamind… Please… Megs…"_ Wayne knew what was happening when women were begging in _THAT_ tone; it meant only one thing… Sex.

He swallowed hard, stunned. Disoriented. At first his mind refused to acknowledge this. He thought that the villain got lucky, no matter that the chances were thinner than hair, but who knows, maybe he got a hooker? But the reality threw one more punch.

" _Roxanne…"_

No. Not in a thousand years. Not his Roxanne. That was unreal, there was no way, she would… Then a small voice in his mind reminded him of things he refused to see. The looks they were sending each other, when they thought he could not see them. Few times he even caught them holding hands. He took it for a part of Megamind's tirades. Trying to intimidate her, without effect of course. Guess he was wrong.

But part of him still refused to believe it. There were so many women out there with the name Roxanne… He hanged on that hope for few seconds until another thought came to him. Maybe it was Roxanne, but did she go for him willingly? Maybe he forced her? Megamind was a villain, after all; he was capable of everything... Then one word came to the surface.

_Rape._

The word burned inside his head, boiling his blood with rage. The blue freak had violated something almost saint to him! He'd promised himself that he wouldn't let anyone hurt Roxanne. His little sister. Even Megamind. _Especially_ Megamind. The villain had gone too far. It was about time that Metro Man saw how the blue alien's brain looked on the pavement.

Wayne knew where the Lair was; after so many schemes he could go there blindfolded. Only his courtesy never let him to invade the privacy of Megamind before another great failure. He arrived there in a matter of seconds, ready to tear the walls and throw everything in chaos. But he stopped.

" _I love you, Roxanne. I always have…"_

" _I know…"_

Emotions. One of absolute devotion and the other tender.

_Love_. If they were really in love… If Roxanne cared for the villain… Wayne knew that crashing in on them would only result in her hating _him._ No matter how much he wanted to save her it would be pointless if she was not willing for the rescue. So the hero dropped his hands and retreated.

He waited for his friend in her apartment. He heard her downstairs, talking to her doorman. He smiled; she'd been living here for only a few months and was already best friends with the guy. Roxanne was incredible when reaching out to people. After all, she was a top reporter. Was she really ready to leave it for Megamind?

Soon she arrived. The light went on. At first she didn't notice the man clad in white. She looked… That was the weirdest mixture of emotions he ever saw. She definitely was… satisfied and happy, but also there was this worry creeping under the surface. Metro Man knew his friend for a long time. Long enough to see that, but not enough to know who made her this happy. He felt bitter for being blind to that; for not noticing earlier but his eyes darkened with anger when he saw the state she was in; messy hair, her shirt unevenly buttoned, and her neck… Wayne swallowed hard, trying to control himself. It was not an injury, she was… marked. The darker red spots, proving what he tried to deny so desperately. Then she spotted him.

"Wayne? What… What are you doing here?" Roxanne tried to act calmly and smiled nervously, but her voice betrayed her panic. She looked as if she wanted to hide.

"Your mother wanted me to give you this." He tapped at the box which laid next to him on the sofa, trying to sound normal. In the end he sounded… dry.

"Oh, that must be the new coffeemaker! Thank you, but you must be tired. You should have given it to me tomorrow." Her laugh was obviously fake.

She still stood at a semi safe distance, looking like a five year old caught with a hand in a cookie jar. She played with the hem of her sleeve. Obviously guilty, avoiding his eyes.

"Roxie, what's that on your neck?" He pointed at her.

"My neck?" She touched it, and laughing hesitantly she rubbed it. "Ah, I was reporting in the park today. It's a mosquito bite."

"The mosquito must have been pretty big." His eyes narrowed and she backed a bit.

"You have no idea…"

"Are we still friends, Roxanne?" he asked her calmly, and stood up.

"Of course we are, silly." She moved her bangs from her eyes with a shaky hand.

"Then why are you lying to me, Roxie?" His eyes, even without the X-ray vision, looked straight through her.

"Wayne, please…" She was obviously scared. It ticked him off. Why was she scared? Was she afraid of him?

"Why, Roxanne? Just tell me. Why Megamind? Why not someone else, someone… normal?"

"I… I don't know. I just… Please, Wayne… Leave. I… I don't want to talk about it right now." She pleaded with him, body speech and all.

"No. Answer me. How long?" He came closer to her and she stepped back.

"Since the last year of college…" Her whisper was like a scream to him.

Three years… Had he really been _that_ blind?

"Do you love him?"

They were still moving during their speech, one step forward from him and two steps back from her.

"I… I don't know…" They were now in her kitchen. She fell on a chair and hid her face in her hands. "In high school, I kept on thinking about him; I thought of him like a hobby, at first, but now I think he was actually slowly becoming my obsession. He's kind and giving, and he can't even see it. And I… Somehow I'm the one using him. It's so… difficult. I can't be with him officially, Wayne. But I want him. Need him. It's the only way…"

In that moment she was so miserable, like a little girl lost in a big, dark wood. So small, so vulnerable. He couldn't be angry with her for long. He took her hand and squeezed it gently, being careful not to crush it.

"Listen, Roxie. I would do anything for you. You know that. Maybe… maybe you should try to meet someone else? Forget about him. For Christ's sake! He's the villain! What kind of a future you have with him? Do you want to hide this for the rest of your life? _I_ have noticed. Someone else will eventually notice too. What about your parents, Roxie? They won't be happy, you know that." He tried to spell it out for her.

"I know! You think I don't know that? It's just… so hard… I just… I can't keep him out of my head… If only this was so simple." Her eyes wandered around the kitchen, not looking at her friend. "I… My father always said… to never judge a book by its cover and people by their looks. I wish I was as brave as you, Wayne. The media would eat me alive if they knew… I can live with being your girlfriend; it's okay since you look like a human, but… Do you have any idea how would they treat me if they found out? How they would treat him?" Her eyes were slowly filling with tears. "Oh, I can hear that already. All those headlines: ' _Beauty and the Beast!_ ' or ' _Stockholm Syndrome claims another Victim!_ ', and whatever else they might think off. But I can't give him up. He's gotten too deep into my system."

_Broken is another good word to describe her; broken and caged by what she needs and what she should do,_ he thought watching her.

"Roxanne. Could you please consider what I said? I know it's probably my fault." She tried to deny it, but he silenced her. "I'm the reason you're not dating, Roxie. It most likely affects you in some way. You're sleeping with my _rival!_ No matter how high you think of him, he might want to use you to get to me. You know I could just slip it during an interview with some other reporter that things are not the best between us, so we decided to have a break or something. You could just go out and have fun. Relax. Please, Roxie, promise me that you will at least consider this. If you decide that you want to give it a try, just let me know, okay?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Okay," she whispered weakly. "But Wayne, it's really not your fault. Don't beat yourself because of it." Now she looked more like the Roxanne he knew. Maybe the fact that he _knew_ helped her a bit.

"I know you're strong, but you're playing with fire here. You're like a younger sister to me; I ought to protect you. You're the good girl." He tried to remove the untamed strand of hair from before her eyes, but she moved away from his hand.

"What if I don't want to be good anymore?" She said it half jokingly, half challenging.

"Then I would have a serious problem. You would be a very dangerous villain, I can tell." He smiled. "I should be going now. Roxanne, will you consider what I've said?"

"I'll think on it. And Wayne?"

"Yes?"

"Please, don't… don't talk to Megamind about this, please." She made those teary eyes, to which, he knew, he could not say 'no' to. Ah, women and their tricks… "At least not now."

"I won't, Roxie. I promise." He went to the balcony doors. He smiled, and wishing her goodnight, left.

He knew she wouldn't keep her word. And she knew he wouldn't talk with Megamind. No, of course not. He promised after all. But he could talk with Minion.


	4. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some decisions are made, not necessary by the people who needed to make them most. Megamind and Roxanne are put under a wall.

> "All sins tend to be addictive, and the terminal point of addiction is damnation." W. H. Auden

Roxanne arrived back at her apartment, noticing that something was odd about the place. For example, the balcony window was opened. She smiled; she knew he was there. She stepped further into her apartment and closed the window.

"Miss Ritchi, we meet again." She made a small jump when he walked behind her, catching her in his arms while whispering into her ear.

"Megamind…" she felt his gloved fingers wandering across her neck.

"Missed me, oh so nosy reporter? Are you sure you don't want to scream for help?" He hid his nose in her hair, smelling them.

She hummed happily, leaning into his touch.

"Help is not what I want to scream for, Megamind."

He chuckled.

"So, you're out of jail, huh?" she turned to him and threw her arms around him.

"They could never hold me there for very long. Not since I'm already captured by someone else…" His lips wandered across her jaw line, and he started to tease her ear.

"That person must be very good at catching villains…" she breathed out, titling her head back as his lips traveled to her throat.

"Mm. Very skilled..." He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom princess style.

He closed the bedroom doors, not letting her go. He won't do that until the daybreak. Her fingers traced his bare arm, sending pleasant shivers through him. He smiled, removing that one naughty strand of her hair from her eyes. They don't speak and move slowly, gradually removing each garment. Savouring the moment. It was their moment. No one would interrupt them. As the last piece of clothing was forgotten they keep on watching each other. Moving slowly, building the tension. They're safe in their world behind the bedroom's doors. No need to hurry. He let her dominate for a moment, trusting her, but he had something more to show her so turned the tides. She was always amused by his need of control. Amused and pleased. She knew those strong arms would protect her from harm and bring her high, higher than anyone would. Soon they lost themselves. Everything was swirling. The heat became unbearable. Tangled limbs, heavy breathing. Their tongues crossed in an erratic dance. The feeling of fullness and completeness overwhelmed them both. In that moment the outside world didn't exist.

He wanted to keep her close, closer than it was humanly possible. Cage her within his lair, never let go, but he couldn't. All he wanted was to hear his name on her lips. Feel her touch on his skin. He wanted her to love him; love him the way he loved her. With all his heart, so much that it hurt. She was his magic, his life.

Until the world stopped turning…

The clock ticked silently in the background and the moon peeped shyly through the curtains. Roxanne lay on her side watching Megamind sleep. She wondered if she could really throw everything through her window for him. Megamind. The incredibly handsome genius and master of all villainy. She smiled, trying not to chuckle as she thought that he should probably also add "and an owner of a Moon-sized ego." _Ah, scrap that; his ego was probably Saturn-big_. Who needed a future when you had such a pleasing present laying next to you? Could it really work? Would it _ever_ work? She tried to imagine herself as an Evil Queen and shook her head mentally. No. One big No. Then she imagined him, with steady work, as an engineer maybe, glasses and tie… she snickered. That would be _interesting_ to say the least, but no. He needed the spot light; maybe a leading scientist, but with his criminal record and incredible stubbornness in the belief of his destiny as a villain it would be hard.

Eventually the dreams claimed her as she rested her head against his chest and the soft sound of his heart lulled her to sleep.

At first he pretended he was asleep. He could hear her silent steps across the room, looking for her clothes, preparing for work. Reality hurt. When she came closer to him he pulled her back to bed.

"Don't go," he whispered pleadingly.

She didn't fight with the embrace; she even cuddled closer to him.

"I can't. You know I can't." She seemed really sorry.

"I'm going to start kidnapping someone else if you won't stay," he pretended to threaten her.

She laughed, but the words stung her a little bit. ' _Someone else'_. "You won't." She kissed the side of his eyebrow.

"Maybe. But I could. What would you do then? Would you be _jelly-ous_?"

"Maybe." She looked sad for a moment, when he let go of her. He stayed in bed when she closed the door behind her. Staring blankly at the ceiling, he wondered what his life would look like if the world was different.

After Roxanne left, Megamind also decided that it was about time to get to 'work' too; the world was not going to submit to him just because he wanted it to. He had no use for the keys; he just left using the balcony, the stealth function in his watch and on his hover bike proving their usefulness.

At the lair Minion had already prepared everything; _what a fantastic fish he was_. The villain, followed by the horde of his Brainbots, went to check the situation on the screens. It seemed the whole city had gathered in front of the City Hall, where Metro Man was about to announce something big. No one was sure about what it was, but everyone was certain that when things involved the local hero (or the local villain) things were BIG.

And there he was, waiting for something. Megamind wondered what it was and where Roxanne was. Rumors said it was somehow involving her. The blue man dreaded that he might know what it was, but refused to think about it. Better safe than sorry; he ordered Minion to kidnap Miss Ritchi as usual, only the fish could not find her.

Megamind sighed and turned to check on the newest invention. It seemed that this time, there will be no damsel involved in his plot.

"Minion!" he called the fish.

"Yes, sir?" Minion immediately appeared.

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes, the Brainbots at City Hall are waiting for your orders, sir. Are we going to start without Miss Ritchi?"

"Have you found her?"

"No, sir."

"Then we _are_ going to start without her, but keep searching, just in case…"

It also meant he'll need to bluff a bit. With growing anxiety he climbed onto a platform, which would become a stage for his 'performance'.

With closed eyes, his back facing the Brainbot responsible for the filming he rehearsed his cue. Suddenly, he heard Minion shouting.

"Sir, Brainbots have located Miss Ritchi!"

"That's fantastic Minion! Bring her in! We still have some time," Megamind shouted back, eyes still closed.

"But sir, there's a small problem…" The villain didn't liked the worried tone of his friend.

"What is it?"

"She's with Metro Man…"

" _What?_ " Megamind's eyes darted open and he ran to the screens. "What does he think he's _doing?_ That's not how it's supposed to be!"

_"Dear citizens of Metro City!"_ the white clad hero spoke into the microphone and the cheers of the crowd went silent. " _And Megamind. I know you're watching this. Today I have very important news for everyone. First of all… Roxanne Ritchi and I…"_

' _No, nonononono, don't say that!'_ Megamind's brain and heart went on a crazy race as he imagined what was going to be said. ' _Please don't say this…_ '

" _We were never a couple."_ Metro Man spoke, and everything went still. Probably every man and woman's jaw was hanging low from the shock.

It took a couple of seconds for this to reach the super villain brain. "What? What did he just say? Is he on drugs or something? Minion, why is he saying this?"

The fish was just as shocked as his ward. He was simply speechless.

Not getting his answer, Megamind pushed a button on the control panel, alerting the Brainbots. Seconds later his image was projected on a big screen prepared by his faithful drones. Finally some pressure from the crowd escaped. They were used to this; this was normal. Expected even…

" _What trickery is this, Metro Mahn?"_ Megamind's voice was full of suspicion, and so was his posture on the screen. There was something fishy going on, no offence to the Hench-fish.

"We both know you're the specialist in the tricks department Megamind. I'm honest. The Good never resorts to the Evil methods."

_"Evil does not share its methods with Good. It crushes Good with them!"_

"Good can withstand anything Evil has prepared. It's too strong for it!"

_"But even the strongest resis-toonse can crumble under the Iron Fist of Evil!"_

"Iron can be easily melted by the fire of Good!"

" _And by melting, it will extinguish this Fire and return to its original shape!"_

"Weakened and…"

"Girls! You're both pretty; can't we just get to the point?" Roxanne decided it was about time the two aliens started acting more mature. She was already confused and uncomfortable with a position Wayne had put her in, and now they were making her angry.

" _Very well then, Miss Ritchi, maybe_ you _will explain this?"_

"I… well…" She started but could not find words.

"I'll do it, Roxy. It was me, after all, who prepared this. Citizens of Metro City, Roxanne… Megamind." The hero said the last word with what you may say a hard tone. "I want to introduce _officially_ , the woman who changed my heart and did something no super villain could do. Conquered me. Marie Harrison." Metro Man stretched his hand to the right and a blond woman emerged from the crowd.

She took his hand and blushing furiously waved sheepishly to the people gathered around the City Hall. As she did so, nervous whispers were heard and few women looked at her with a threat. Roxanne started to pity the woman, but she was also a reporter and since she was the closest one to the couple…

"How did it happen?" she asked.

"Charity balls." Marie said. She had nice voice, soothing. "I'm an engineer and I work on cancer treatment and counteraction. That's how we met."

" _Harrison? Like in M. Harrison. THE M. Harrison?"_ Suddenly Megamind spoke, the girl's name rang a bell with him. " _The one who worked for NASA few years back and quit?"_

"Yes."

"… _And you're dating HIM?"_

"Your point?" the blond asked him, feeling that she didn't like the villain's reaction.

"Actually we're going to get married," Wayne added

"… _But you're smart!"_ the super villain completely ignored him.

And there was silence.

"I kind of understand you now, hon," Marie said to the hero, less than impressed. "He should be in prison just for that statement."

"I'm kind of used to it, by now."

"Guys, do you realize that the whole city is watching you? And what do you mean by 'we want to get married'? For how long were you two dating?" Roxanne drew their attention back.

"A year," was Metro Man's answer, his face clearly stating 'Pay back, sis'. "We planned the wedding to be a half a year from now. We wanted _everyone_ to know. It will be _public_ event." His eyes were on Roxanne. She took the hint and felt guilty, trying to avoid eye contact with her friend.

Megamind decided that was enough for him and simply turned off the screen. The Brainbots spread and returned to the Lair. The alien didn't needed to listen any longer; the News wouldn't talk about anything else for another couple of months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Marie Harrison was a villain in my other old as balls Megamind story which I didn't finish.


	5. Detox part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes best thing we can do for relationship is to take a break and figure things out

The upcoming week after the 'big news' was free of kidnappings. Surprisingly Megamind didn't make a move, which everyone in the city was expecting. This wasn't like the supervillain. But a few weeks of calm was also welcomed and citizens enjoyed it while they could.

Marie and Wayne became, of course, the center of everyone's attention. TV stations were only talking about them. 90% of printed articles in the newspapers were about them. Roxanne had to plug out her phone so she could have some peace and quiet. Probably every reporter and journalist in Metro City wanted to talk to her on how was she feeling, how she could deceive the public opinion for so long, was she approving of the new couple and so on. It reminded her a bit of her first day as 'official girlfriend' of Metro Man, but it wasn't so aggressive. She wondered what had happened to the media in the last few years to make them such.

And there was Megamind. He hadn't contacted her at all. Roxanne was a bit afraid of what he'd say to her, but after three days with no appearance from him, she became worried if anything had happened…

Minion didn't like how it all turned out. He'd warned Megamind over and over, but he hadn't listened to the fish, and now it was like this. He started to regret his decision from a few months back when Metro Man had appeared at the Lair. He scared the shit out of the poor fish, and Minion had the feeling this wouldn't be good. The only reason the man in white was not spotted by Megamind was because he was sleeping after another 'meeting' with Miss Ritchi.

" _We need to talk,"_ he'd said.

The fish wondered what the hero would have done if he'd refused that talk. Would that have changed anything? Metro Man probably would have broken inside the Lair and dragged him out anyway. But thankfully it had only been some warnings and a promise that he'd do something about the situation between Sir and Miss Ritchi. Minion agreed to that.

And when Megamind planned to foil the 'big announcement' all Minion had to do was to 'not find Miss Ritchi on time'. How he regretted this later. Megamind was depressed. On one hand he was happy that Roxanne and the hero were not a couple, but the lack of trust from Miss Ritchi hurt the villain to some extent.

He was convinced that the whole of Metro City thought he was a fool who couldn't do his homework properly. Kidnapping the wrong girl, indeed.

Seeing his boss in that state Minion got a little bit angry with Metro Man so called him. He thought that if he couldn't reach his Master then maybe his arch nemesis would.

When he arrived Minion hid himself behind a curtain and watched as Megamind made a slow, tired spin in his leather chair.

He watched the small world of his Lair around him; his blueprints, the ideas on strings, the _Speeider_ Bot, Metro Man, blackboard, Brainbots alerted by an intruder… _Wait a minute!_

"Metro Man!" he darted up, reached for his De-Gun and pointed it at the hero. "How did you find my hideout? What are you doing here?"

Wayne raised his hands defensively.

"I'm not here to haul you off to prison, Megamind. Not today, at least. Do you have a minute for a talk?"

"Is this a trick? What would you want me to talk about with?"

"No, it's not. I'm here to talk about Roxanne."

_Roxanne…_ Megamind lowered his weapon.

"What about her?" He looked suspiciously at the other alien.

"I know about the two of you."

"You… you do? How?" That was unexpected. _Very_ unexpected.

"I found out."

"Found out? ...Does she…know?" Megamind panicked.

The hero nodded.

_Wait… What? Mister Goody-Two-Shoes knew and she didn't inform me about this too?_

He was bewildered; good thing he had his chair behind him, or he would've simply fallen. But the hero was not quite finished yet.

"Do you love her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Roxie is like my little sister, and as a good older brother I should protect her from guys who might hurt her. So I'll ask you once again. Do. You. Love. Her?"

Megamind's brain made a quick analysis of the situation. Metro Man's posture and his tone of voice suggested that if the villain was to give the wrong answer there would be _pain_. But admitting the truth to his arch nemesis would ruin his reputation in his own eyes… What a trouble… _Okay, so what would Minion do?_ Megamind had to mentally slap himself; of course he knew what Minion would do. Actually Minion would never get himself in a situation like this.

"But you won't tell anyone, right?" He had to make sure; after all, Metro Jerk was the hero, so he had to keep his word. It was in the job description.

"I won't."

The blue villain took one deep breath. "Yes, I do."

"Good. Now answer me. Have you ever thought of the consequences of your relationship? What if someone found out? Other than me."

"I… no."

"What do you think would happen to Roxanne in that case?"

Megamind opened his mouth and closed them… He knew what would happen… Nothing pretty…

"Maybe people would be too scared of me to do anything to her."

"Really? Well, maybe they wouldn't hurt her physical at first, but do you think she could keep up with the pressure? What would happen when someone finally snapped?"

"She's strong, and…"

"Oh, get real. She _is_ strong, but to certain degree. We both know this. Listen, Megamind, today I gave her an opportunity. I found someone for me, and I want Roxanne to be happy, too. But she's indecisive when it comes to you. So it seems the responsibility lays on you. Pick wisely, Megamind."

And with that the hero left. The super villain hung his head, feeling a massive headache coming on.

"Sir?"

"I'm lost, Minion," Megamind admitted. "I don't know what to do anymore. I need to think. Somewhere… somewhere where _she_ won't find me. At least until I think things over."

* * *

 

Megamind disappeared. It was a month now and Roxanne was seriously worried. Where was he? She searched the Lairs but Megamind, and Minion, were nowhere to be found. The whole city decided that he was planning something big and the firefighters and MCPD were in the highest state of the alert. But what was discovered shocked everyone. Megamind was in prison. And what was more, he went there by himself.

Having this news delivered to KMCP Channel 8 News by no one other than Warden himself, Roxanne signed herself to make an interview with the local supervillain.

She was anxious and a tad bit irritated. What was he thinking not telling her? _The nerve of him!_ She told Hal to wait for her until she got the agreement from Megamind to actually _make_ the interview, but it was only a half of the truth. She wanted answers; answers which Hal shouldn't hear. And then she saw him, on the other side of the glass. A shiver went down her spine and she felt goosebumps on her arms. She swallowed; something was wrong about him. His demeanour, his eyes on her; it was not Megamind she remembered. What happened during this month?

She sat on a chair and picked up the speaker. Megamind followed her.

"Hi," she spoke weakly. "I was worried about you," she whispered.

"No need to worry, Miss Ritchi. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine," he informed her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a criminal, Miss Ritchi; where were you _expecting_ me to be, since _your_ supposed _boyfriend,_ " He spat the word bitterly. "paid a little visit to me." He watched her face change.

"I was going to tell you, I really was…." She started to explain quickly, but he cut her.

"We had a simple talk, Miss Ritchi. Heart to heart. Like a supervillain would with a super hero. Tell me, who else knew? Was it such a thrill to brag about you're little adventure with me?"

"Megamind, it's not like that…"

"Of course it was!" he spat. He knew he had to push her away, but suddenly, everything he suspected of her, deep down, came pouring out. "You never really wanted me, did you? How could anyone want someone like me? I don't know why I thought you would; I'm not even sure I want to know the real reason why you slept with me. Was it the sex? Did you want to know what it was like to sleep with an extraterrestrial?"

"No!" He could see the tears in her eyes. It was working.

"Well it's over, Miss Ritchi. It was _fun_ for the both of us but it's done. I don't know what kind of relationship you wanted, but I can tell you now; it would _never_ have worked, and it never will. It's over."

That was it. She darted from the room, leaving a shocked Hal behind as she passed him in the corridor outside. She couldn't stay there and longer and fall into tears in front of _him_.

Megamind watched her run from the room. The speaker fell out of his hand and he covered his eyes, holding back a deep sob throat but feeling the tears slowly make their way down his cheeks. It was for the best; she'll have a better life without him. It was for the best…


	6. Detox part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good to have friends.

> 'It's hard to understand addiction unless you have experienced it' Ken Hensley

Roxanne had to congratulate herself on holding up until her apartment door closed behind her. Then she allowed herself to drop to the floor and cry over her own stupidity and naivety. She should have known better. She should have been smarter than that… but she hadn't. When she felt she could stand properly she made her way to the telephone and dialled the only number which came to mind…

Lena Sherman was a good accountant. So good that if she could, she would start her own company; but she didn't, claiming that the formality of running a company was beyond her abilities. She was one of the rare few who did what they loved. Taking care of other people's taxes.

In her private life she was an honest friend and terrifying enemy (especially to her exes, who all knew to never cross her again). She had many acquaintances but no friends; not since high-school anyway, and she was fine with that. She was too busy with her job to waste her time on useless chit-chat. She was a professional, and that was why people trusted her with their money.

That was why she was quite surprised to hear her cell phone ring during her working hours. Nobody, not even her mother or current boyfriend called her during her working hours. She looked at the number and a light bulb lit in her head, but still she was surprised.

"Hello?"

" _Lena…?_ " The voice on the other side was teary and tired.

"Oh, Roxy, what happened?"

" _I'm sorry… I just… I just need to talk to somebody… I'm sorry, I'll call you later…_ "

"Oh, nonsense! You still live in that apartment?"

"… _Yes._ "

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"… 'kay…"

She hung up. Yes, she had no friends… expect for one best friend, from who she had not heard since high school.

"Fred?" Lena walked straight to her boss office. "You'll give me the day off."

"And nice to see you too, Miss Sherman. I'm afraid it's not an option, we have-"

"Whatever we have can be postponed for later. Or do you want me to call your wife and tell her about those small withdraws from your account, signed on the name of Miss Jessica Lowell?" The red head woman pierced her boss with a look of a hawk.

"You have a whole week free," he stammered quickly.

"Thank you."

Then she left the company building and caught a cab. She felt like she was on a quest. The taxi driver had sent her a strange look when she started humming the Star Wars theme.

Roxanne opened the door immediately when she heard the knocking.

"Oh, Roxanne! What happened?" Lena hurried inside and wrapped her arms around her friend.

This has caused the reporter to fall once again into tears, and between the sobs she told Lena _everything._

The read headed woman listened to her friend carefully, not interrupting her until she finished.

"You know what? Before I'll let myself engage into a no ending ramble, we need three things. Hot cocoa, pillows and music. Eventually we can trade the cocoa for wine. But that's later."

Lena sat Roxanne on her sofa, gave the emotionally broken woman a pillow to hug before she made her way into the kitchen.

"I'll help you!" Roxanne shouted to her from her place on the couch.

"Nonsense! I can manage myself here!" She found milk, chocolates and cocoa, set everything in place then moved to the music stand. "Hmm, I think we need some independent-women music. Do you have P!nk? Of course you have… But fist of all…"

Roxanne smiled when she heard 'Bad Day' by Daniel Powter.

"Thanks, Len."

"No problem."

When they finally had their cups of hot cocoa in hands, Lena began.

"First of all, you should have called me earlier. Second of all, I don't blame you for anything that happened. It wasn't your fault, and you're not stupid. Never think of yourself as stupid for falling for him. But you should have remembered that the guy _is_ a villain no matter how good he is in bed."

"Lena!"

"Come on. Let's just face it. At least 70% of women in Metro City have had at least _one_ wet dream about him. No matter how dearly they root for Metro Man, there's something alluring in being tied to a chair or a wall by a super villain, who also happens to be an alien. Like, that's high tier porn scenario."

"Have you?"

"Hmm…" Lena smiled wolfishly and winked at her friend. "Maybe…"

Roxanne chuckled. An hour earlier she wanted to crawl into a hole and die, and now she was laughing. Lena was a miracle-worker.

"But getting back to subject. What _was_ your fault was complicating your own life on your own account. Roxanne, you're not alone. You should have told somebody about this before. And when I say 'before' I mean before you two ended up in bed. It was all downhill from there." The right head grabbed a remote from the table and changed the music. "I kind of even understand him, which doesn't change the fact that I want to kick him in the 'family jewels'. He was probably the one insecure in this relationship. Let's just face it. He's blue and grew up in prison; that's not something you place in your CV. I don't know how his childhood went but it definitely wouldn't have been all flowers and candies. He trusted you, and it ended like it ended."

"I know, Len. I was… scared, that everyone would turn their backs on me… I'm a public person, everyone is looking at me, their expecting me to be perfect…"

"And since when did you care? That's not like you, Roxanne."

"I… oh hell!" Roxanne snapped. "Are you trying to help me or get me into even bigger remorse? Why can't I act different? Why can't I make a mistake? Why do I have to be the no-nonsense girl? Is being 'out of character' _once_ so… so… fuck…" She held her head in her hands, lost and confused. "I don't know what to think, what to do…"

"You're in love. We do stupid things while in love," Lena said after a moment of silence. "It's not a bad thing as long as we realise it at the right moment."

"It's so easy to say. I have no idea what I feel. It just hurts so much right now…"

"Then you're in love. We hurt those whom we love; it's unavoidable. And it hurts us." Lena placed her hand on Roxanne's arm and squeezed it reassuringly . "Remember my mother?"

"Your mother is hard to forget… how is she?" The brunette felt better for the change of subject.

"Fine, since she moved to Kansas City and can no longer chase biker boys away from me. She used to tell me: 'When you love someone, let him go. If it's destined for you to be together, he'll come back'. What you need to do now is get your head as far away as possible from the subject of Megamind. Go have fun. Go on dates when you feel you're ready. Meet with your friends. And what's most important, remember to _breathe_."

Roxanne finally smiled. Lena was right; there was no need to wail and drown in eternal pain of self pity. What's done is done. All she can do is wait for some positive turn of events and live on.

"You're the boss. What do we do now?"

"Do you have anything that might remind you of him, represent him in your eyes somehow?"

"… I think I have."

Roxanne placed her cup on the table and went to her bedroom. She came back with a pillow, CD and a watch.

"Fantastic." Lena smiled a predatory smile. "Do you happen to have a meat pounder or a hammer?"

A similar expression bloomed over Roxanne's face as she figured out what would come next, and she quickly came back with a hammer.

The watch and CD were smashed into pieces, and the pillow got set on fire on the balcony.

"Feeling any better?" Lena asked Roxanne afterwards, as they watched the black smoke float into the sky.

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Wonderful. Now you will call your boss and take a week off. We're going to have some fun."

Somehow Roxanne started to see the life in a much better perspective. And the next time she saw Wayne, the hero better beware…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently I have a thing for spunky accountant characters....


	7. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megamind has another interesting visit at the prison. Some women can be really dangerous

> "Secrecy, once accepted, becomes an addiction." Edward Teller

"Prisoner 6013, you have a visitor."

Megamind looked up at the guard surprised. It couldn't be Minion; he'd told the fish to let him stay in prison for a while. He needed some rest, peace and quiet. Then who would it be?

A faint hope had lightened in his heart but he put it down immediately. He made himself clear that time. There was no way she would…

"Who is it?" he asked the guard.

"The visitor wanted to 'surprise' you." The man snickered. "But you have some weird luck, I'm telling you. You coming or not?"

Sighing, Megamind stood up from his chair and went to the doors. There was a small hole where he put his hands and let the guard cuff him. Then the doors were opened and he walked out from his cell.

"Come on, you can tell me _something._ " Megamind tried to get some information. "Is it some new lawyer which I didn't ask for? A psychiatrist trying to get me on a straight path? A _fan?_ " He dreaded the last one. While it was nice to have fans, there was something frightening about them. He preferred them to stay as far away from him as possible.

"Hmm… okay, it's a woman."

God, not a _female_ fan. Those were the worst… But maybe…

They entered the visitation room. And his visitor was…

"You?" Megamind stammered, forgetting that without the speaker she wouldn't hear him.

Marie lifted the device and motioned to him to do the same.

"Good day, Megamind," she greeted him.

"What do you want?" he asked, annoyed. Seeing her made him wary; there was nothing the current fiancé of Metro Man would possibly want from him, right? So what was this about?

She shook her head. "So rude, so rude. Like a real villain. But I'm here to fix what my Wayne did. Or to be precise, what he made unclear to you."

He didn't like the tone in which she spoke. Like a preacher on the television. She was smiling, and that smile sent a cold shiver running down his spine. She was up to no good, for sure.

"And what was it, that he made unclear to me, Miss Harrison?"

"He told you to make a decision, but apparently you made wrong one. Shouldn't you fight for the girl instead of letting her go and pick other guys?" she said 'as a matter of fact'.

"What do you mean?" The blue man didn't like the way the conversation was going. Marie wanted something, and he had no idea what it could be…

"Oh, don't play dumb. I mean Miss Ritchi. Wayne told me about the two of you. I think it's quite romantic. The kidnaper and kidnapee… It would make the news easily! Even bigger than the hero and his new fiancé…"

"So that's what you want? A ruckus around someone else other than yourself?"

"Yes! I know you would get the hint. You're so smart!" She snapped her fingers, smiling wide. "I'm a tired with all of it, you know? I have never dealt with so much attention before. I want some peace and quiet…" Suddenly her expression changed again. "And I would do _anything_ to get it."

Megamind was raised in jail. He could see a threat within a 100 miles radius.

"What do you suggest?"

"You make your leave out the prison and do what you always do. Be a villain. But leave me out of this. In exchange, I won't let the secret about you and Miss Ritchi slip out. And you know how the media would react; after all, it went on for… how many years? Three? They'll try and find any dirt possible on her and multiply it by seven. And I won't even get into the justice system." She smiled devilishly, her voice low and dangerous. "So, we have a deal?"

"One more question. Why did you get yourself into this, knowing that you'll be the center of attention?" That was bothering him and the fact that she was clearly few fries short in the Happy Meal.

"I had no choice. It was what Wayne wanted and I would do anything for him. Whatever you might think about me Megamind I _do_ love him…" She finally stopped smiling and looked normal. "I know that I'm not the most stable person… but you know what they say; there's a fine line between genius and madness. And love is that madness."

It was worse than he thought. She was not only obviously crazy, but she even knew about it and used it. He only hoped Wayne knew what he was getting himself into.

"Is this everything you want from me?" he asked her carefully.

"Yes, it is."

"Then I'll think about it."

"Think all you can, Megamind… I'm very patient."

They said their goodbyes and Megamind returned to his cell with much more on his mind than he had earlier. He had fought against the hero many times. So many times, that even if he was the one losing he could predict their moves during the battles. Fighting other villains was different… and this one was the most unpredictable out of them all… And now she had something she could use against him… The question was, how far would he go to protect Roxanne?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marie this is not what we call crazy in love.


	8. Detox part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shania Twain "That Don't Impress Me Much" plays in the distance~

> "She goes from one addiction to another. All are ways for her to not feel her feelings." Ellen Burstyn

It had been three months after Wayne's announcement. Two months after Megamind's escape. And one month after Roxanne finally started dating other guys.

When the super villain had once again fled from prison Roxanne was both relived and anxious and, what was worst of all, she… hoped. Hoped that he might once again kidnap her and she'll be able to see him again, touch him again and be with him again. It wasn't easy to simply say: "I'm over him!" and be _really_ over someone.

At first she was disappointed when the first plan after the next 'Great Escape' hadn't involved kidnapping her at all. The second time she was even more heartbroken than she had been after the talk with him at the prison. The third time, though, she became angry. Angry at him, angry at the world, and finally angry at herself.

She felt so stupid! Wasn't she living normally now? She had more time to herself; she went to clubs, to the museums and parties, knowing that she wouldn't end up with a ripped dress and messy hair. She finally had time to _meet_ her friends and some new people. She had time to talk with her family! Then why… Why did she feel so lonely without him?

Lena was a great support. Thanks to her she avoided doing some _really_ stupid things. Like becoming overconfident and going to bed with some random guy. A few times. Those were times when she had been on the verge of a real breakdown, and when she and Lena were leaving the clubs Roxanne was ending in tears, talking about Megamind until she fell asleep.

She was pathetic. At least, in her own eyes. The red head kept on telling her how normal it was, and that she needed time. And at some point it started to work.

Her new life began to show its perks. She began to rebuild her relationship with her father, she caught up with the social life of her friends and her work was even better than usual.

Now she was sitting in the corner café waiting for Lena, who had stormed in huffing and puffing.

"Bad day, huh?" the reporter asked the accountant.

"Don't tell me." Lena sat on her chair with a sour expression. "That idiot Fred is going to ruin his own company with just the amount of mistresses. And he's not even trying to hide them!" She took a look at the Menu and sighed. "God, men are idiots."

"Don't I know it…" Roxanne smirked.

Both women made their orders and started chatting.

"So, how were the guys I set you up with?" Lena asked once the waiter had left.

"Sorry, Lena, you're a good friend but as a matchmaker… you suck."

"That bad?"

"Well, the first guy, James?" The brunette looked at her friend questioning.

"John," the red head corrected.

"Yes, him. Who was he? A scientist? God, his ego was even bigger than Megamind's head! He kept on bragging all night about his inventions! And then, um… Paul?"

"Patrick."

"Patrick. I swear he had to have a mirror with him. I've never seen such a vain guy; all that demeanor... yuck. Megamind's a show off, but he's never been so… invasive with it. And Adam…" Roxanne waited for Lena to correct her but the other woman remained silent. "He seemed okay; we talked and everything was fine, until we got to his car. He told me to take my shoes off because he'd just cleaned it! Can you believe that?"

"Yes, and Megamind probably never demanded that from you, did he?" Lena spoke with sarcasm. "Roxanne are you listening to what you're saying? You're comparing those guys to _Megamind_!"

The reporter was shocked.

"Oh, my God… You're right…"

The waiter came with their orders. Lena poured some sugar into her tea and looked at Roxanne, who was turning her cup of coffee in her hands.

"Look, I understand that he was your first, but you won't get anywhere with this kind of attitude. I admit you've been doing well. You look much better than three months ago. But not well enough. Do you want to go on another date?" She made short pause, watching Roxanne. "Do you think you _can?_ "

"I'm… not sure." The reporter drank a little bit of her coffee and studied the black liquid.

"Penny for your thoughts," Lena joked slightly, trying to lift the mood.

"I'm worried."

"About what?" the red head asked.

"Megamind." Roxanne looked through the window. "I mean… all his plans used to involve a kidnapping. And now he's not even lifting a finger to take Marie hostage, or me. Instead his plans… Do you think his plans are a little bit more violent than usual? Do you think it's my fault?"

The accountant didn't know what to say for a moment.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe he's desperate to, I don't know, erase his 'mistake'? You know that almost the whole city snickers that he hadn't done his homework properly. But it wasn't his fault. You didn't know; he didn't know; no one knew about Marie." The red head sighed heavily. "Do you really want to even _get over_ him? Or do you want to _go back_ to him?"

The smoky green eyes of Roxanne's friend pierced through her, and the question refused to leave her head. What was it she wanted?

She was still asking herself that question while preparing for another date. She decided that if she couldn't stand this guy, ( _what was his name again?_ ) then she was going to stop dating for a while. She was going to leave town, visit her parents' house, sort her thoughts, and have some vacation. She straightened her little black dress, took three deep breaths and opened the door.

"Hi. I'm Roxanne Ritchi," she greeted her guest.

"Bernard Jones. Nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits for the last name of Bernard to my dear friend Aura.


	9. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More schemes coming your way. And yet another person is being pulled into this mess.

> "People should watch out for three things: avoid a major addiction, don't get so deeply into debt that it controls your life, and don't start a family before you're ready to settle down. " James Tylor

During those three months Marie was also busy. The wedding preparations and the interviews, which were giving her a headache; fortunately after Megamind escaped from jail, (wise man, by the way), the reporters began to painfully slowly turn their interest from her to him. But it was way too slow for her liking; she began to consider breaking her promise to the villain.

The sudden attention she received was getting in the way of her relationship. She was frustrated with reporters calling her; they were pestering her sister, mother and best friends. Her psyche was getting a bit more _unstable_ than usual. Thank God for Wayne… Whenever the hero was present she felt calmer and a little bit less stressed.

But she knew that once they would take their vows the attention would probably grow in double. She _needed_ a distraction for the mass media, someone to pester instead of her.

Megamind was such a good candidate for that. Not only that, but he had attempted to hurt _her_ Wayne countless of times, of course with effect near zero, but still… it made her blood boil with anger. She wanted to inflict some pain on the alien just for that. Just for being bold enough to live on the same planet as her love.

That's how she found this… _person_ , known as Hal Stewart. He was just perfect for the job; creepy and desperate.

She met him in some run down bar; he was talking about women he probably never had and never even met. She smiled nicely and innocently and asked if he had some time to talk.

He had plenty of time. They sat in a dark corner of the bar where no one would interrupt them.

"I don't know if I should talk to you about this, but I've heard… you're Roxanne's friend." She made a lost face and flapped her lashes at him. Poor fool.

"Yeah, like I'm the closest person to her! I'm her cameraman. We do a lot of stuff together, you know? We're partners. If anything happened to Roxa-roo, I'll be ready to fight!"

_Yeah, right_ , Marie thought to herself, hiding her skepticism behind the usual mask.

"Oh, I'm so relieved to hear that… It's just that…" She made a nervous pause, pretending to be unsure if she should continue. "Wayne told me something… He said… He said that Roxanne and Megamind were together. He said that he suspected Roxanne has done some _things_ with him … you know…?" she looked away blushing.

"Oh? Like what?"

_Ugh, how dumb can you be?_

"You know, _things_ with him.. _._ " The blonde gulped. _Get the hint, you oaf_.

He finally understood.

"You can't be serious?" Hal almost shouted. "He and Roxie?"

"Please calm down," she tried to shush him; he was getting the attention from all patrons in the bar, and that was bad. "I know it's hard for you, but please calm down."

He finally sat down with angry huff.

"Why hasn't Metro Man done anything?"

"Listen, Wayne tried and tried but Roxanne was always going back to him."

"Why hasn't she come to me?" The red head man was shocked. "We work together."

"I may be able to help Roxanne," Marie said, placing a hand on his. ( _Note to self:_ _disinfect the hand later_ ). "But I need some proof. Can I ask you for something?"

"Anything to help Roxanne. But… don't make me go to Megamind; he would turn me into something creepy…" he added after a while of thinking.

_Nothing could be creepier than what you already are,_ Marie thought.

"You need to follow Roxanne for a while. I'll also try to get to close to her, but I need to know more. I'll give you some devices which would help you in this. Can you do this for me? For Roxanne?"

"Sure…"

She smiled compassionately.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much of a help you are to me, Hal."

She left him her phone number and walked out the bar. She had a date with Wayne and they needed to decide on the guest list; then she needed to meet her sponsors and her family. So many things to do, so little time.

She hadn't noticed a Brainbot following her. And in his lair, Megamind clenched his fists and tore a blueprint growling dangerously.

She obviously wanted a war. She would have one.


	10. Detox part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date with Bernard is on

> "No one is immune from addiction; it afflicts people of all ages, races, classes, and professions" Patrick J. Kennedy

The restaurant was nice and quiet. The food was okay, the prices were reasonable. And Bernard was… Bernard was… Bernard. That was the general definition Roxanne could safely say without sounding offending. On one hand he reminded her of Lena, with his snarky remarks and a bit laid back attitude. But Lena never looked like she was bored by the sheer thought of breathing. And his voice was sometimes getting monotonous… and he wasn't the most talkative person.

"So… what do you do?"

"I'm a museum curator." End of discussion, but she was a reporter; she had dealt with that many times.

"Wow, that…must be nice. Everyday being close to real art..." She tried to sound fascinated. Usually during dates it was the guys talking non-stop about themselves. Now she had to practically force information out of him.

"Not really."

How was she supposed to react to that? She was becoming tired by just sitting next to him. _Okay, deep breath, let's try again_.

"So… um… Do you have a hobby?"

He stared at her, giving her a _look_ and a raised eyebrow. She had to mentally slap herself when she realized she'd been unconsciously swinging back in her chair, like preparing for an explosion or something.

"I'm studying Megamind and Metro Man."

She blinked few times. _What?_

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Can… you say something about that?" She smiled, a bit more interested but also much more desperate to start something that at least _sounded_ like a conversation.

"Well, I've started to watch them during my college days when…" He started his monologue, filled with analyzes and somewhat sharp observations, and to her surprise she was drawn to his words.

"Wow, Bernard you're really perceptive! I was like, in the middle of most battles, but… wow, you're amazing!"

"Thank you…" He took a sip of his wine. "Can I ask you a question, while we're on the subject?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Was there something going on between you and Megamind?" He seriously shot the question like a killing bullet.

Good thing she wasn't drinking or eating anything.

"Why… why would you think that?… Hahaha… ha." She knew she was blushing, looking ridiculous.

"Just a hunch."

"Oh, a hunch then. Well, no. There was never, and never will be, anything between me and… and that villain." She said it while partially trying to convince herself. (Actually she was repeating the same words every morning in front of a mirror, and it somehow felt really good to finally say it to someone else.)

"Can you tell me something about him?"

"Who? Megamind? Why?"

"Information on him is really restricted. About Metro Man I know mostly everything. You're the person who spent a lot of time with him," he explained, with dry tone of voice, brown eyes concentrating on her and making her fidgety.

"Megamind, huh…" Her eyes drifted off to the side and then she was back, pissed. _That… that… alien!_ Could he not give her a date without the subject of him popping up? Ugh!

And she started to talk; first she was giving Bernard all the dirt she could remember on Megamind, but nothing which would seem too private and could give her away. But as soon as she started to talk about the villain, all the good things came rushing back. And after a while she went silent, surprised that she hadn't started crying yet.

"Uh-huh," Bernard commented. "Nothing between you two, huh? Well," He reached for the napkin and cleaned his mouth. "I know when a woman is dating me because she wants to forget about her ex, and I think this is one of those dates, Miss Ritchi."

She looked at him, surprised. "I… no. I mean… Is it that obvious?" She tried to chuckle.

"Hm. We're done here anyway… And since I made a rule to not insult a woman on a first date directly… Do you think you want a walk?"

Now that was shocking. She nodded and they called a waiter, paid their check and left the restaurant.

They didn't notice someone hurry over to their table and remove a small Dictaphone from beneath the table top, before following them.

They walked the empty streets for a moment… in silence. Not that Roxanne minded. It was better than talking about Megamind, but she had a feeling Bernard wouldn't leave the topic so thought it was better finish it as fast as possible.

"So… what gave me away?"

"I have sisters… three to be specific. One older and two younger sisters. I know their reactions well enough to recognize symptoms of 'unrequited love' on other women. And I've just put two and two together. Simple math."

"Why do you care?"

"I'm fascinated; I _don't_ care. You can give me information which nobody else can." He put it bluntly and Roxanne had to admit he was right. In his place she would think exactly the same.

She thought for a while; they were in the middle of the road, and he was a stranger. The story she was about to tell could pretty much destroy her, if not put her in jail.

"How can I be sure you won't sell it to news, first thing in the morning?"

He gave her 'are-you-serious?' kind of look once again, with raised eyebrow and all. He had a strange ability to make her feel like she was a teenager caught by her principal while doing something which she shouldn't be doing.

"Well, I must admit, it would be _thrilling_ to have a crowd of blood thirsty reporters banging at my doors about something which would turn me into a millionaire, but no. Thank you very much. I think I like my job better."

"You like your job?" She definitely had a different feeling from him about his workplace.

"No. I was being sarcastic about it."

"Oh…" She stopped for a moment and studied him.

He seemed honest enough. Snarky, yes. Boring, most definitely. But honest enough.

"Uh… I'll be damned for this… but okay, I'll tell you. Only if you know some safe place. I don't want anyone to overhear this."

"I think I know," he said after a while of thinking. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to walk faster.

"Where are we going?"

"My car. Obviously."

Much later that night, when she was finally back to her apartment she had to admit she felt much, much better.

"Thanks, for everything Bernard."

"My pleasure, Roxanne." For once he didn't sound dry and bored. She smiled.

"Bernard? You know, I don't think I want to date you… but would it be okay if we were friends?"

"Funny, I thought the same thing. See you later, Roxanne."

She closed the doors behind her. Finally, after a long time, she somehow felt at peace.

Somewhere else Marie held a phone to her ear and listened to the person on the other end of the line. She was very pleased.

"Who was it?" Wayne asked her after he left the bathroom, foams of steam following him.

She closed her cellphone with a smug smile and looked at him lovingly.

"Nobody important. Just a friend from work." She kneeled on their bed and stretched her arms out to him. He came closer to her and she clung to him and sighed with delight. "I love you," she said quietly. "I feel safe with you, you know?"

"Hmm, because of my super strength and rugged good looks?" he asked her with a smirk.

"No, because you're just you, and you're here with me. All that 'super' stuff is just the addition to an already great package."

She lifted her chin and pressed it to his chest, looking straight at him with dreamy eyes. He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her. How did he managed to get such amazing girl?


	11. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only women are blinded by their love

> "Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged." Samuel Johnson

Marie's day started out like any normal day. Get up, eat breakfast, get ready for work... Today was different. As usual she arrived at work but she couldn't start because her laboratory had been thrown in total chaos.

" _What the hell happened?_ " she shouted. Everything looked like the aftermath of a major explosion.

Retorts broken, the machines destroyed and the computers mainframe gone. The whole place was covered in sheets of paper.

"T-there… w-was a break in…" One of her assistants cowered before her. Marie was famous for lack of rage-control.

Her eyes turned into slits and her blood boiled with anger. "Megamind…" she hissed.

Removing the damage took her a whole day, but the mainframe was irreplaceable. She decided that she's ask Wayne to get that back, next time he confronted the supervillain.

Next day she had a meeting with her Maid of Honor. The first disaster happened at the hair dresser – somehow her hair were dyed blue. Kicking and screaming she left the place with the speed equal to the Wayne's super speed. After she calmed down they went to look for _the_ dress. They were about to enter the Vera Wang boutique to find it completely destroyed, along with all the every wedding related shops in the city.

She came home and cried on Wayne's shoulder.

"I know it's Megamind!" she said between her sobs. "He wants to ruin our wedding!"

"Honey, I know it's hard for you, but I've known him for ages. Why would he want to ruin our wedding anyway? It would be more his style if he charged in during the wedding reception." The hero tried to speak some reason into her.

"I know it's him! And what about my lab? _Months_ of work is ruined! Do you know how important that data was? He's jealous!" She darted up to him. "He couldn't be with Roxanne so he's venting it all on us! It's not fair…" She dropped to her knees and cried.

Wayne sat next to her on the floor and tried to calm her down.

"Listen, why don't I go talk to him? Find out if it really _was_ him, hmm?" He put his arm around her, trying to bring her some comfort.

"Okay…" she sniffed and said weakly.

They sat like that for a while until Wayne decided that he had to go. He kissed her one more time and promised to take care of everything.

The woman watched him leave and counted to twenty. Then she sprang for her cell phone and dialed a number.

" 'allo," A sleepy voice answered.

"Hal! The materials better be ready!" Marie hissed. "The bald head got himself in some serious trouble!"

"Ugh… sorry Marie… but my buddy hasn't edited them…"

The blonde licked her lips and counted to ten.

"Hal… My dear friend, Hal. You have few hours to get those materials done. Or I'll go to you and you won't like it." Her voice was low and dripped with venom.

Hal gulped. The woman was scary; he almost regretted 'joining forces' with her. He began to think it wasn't worth it…

"I'll… see what I can do. I'll call you, whenever I'll know anything."

"You better…"

Megamind sat in his leather chair with a smug smile as he read through all the files on the stolen mainframe and memory discs. He had to admit; Marie had very good ideas and had quite the talent. Oh well, now she won't need that anymore, would she?

"This is what you get for messing with me, Miss Harrison," he snickered with delight.

Suddenly the wall behind him was smashed to pieces.

"All right, Megamind! Put your hands in the air and no funny business." Metro Man entered the lair, fuming with anger. "This time I won't go easy on you."

"Oh, look who's here!" Somehow the blue super villain was not fazed by this. "Metro Man… how nice for you to drop by. Also the doors are right there," He stood up and pointed the De-gun at his enemy. "I believe that we need to talk."

"On this I have to agree with you." The hero's knuckle's cracked dangerously.

"Listen, before we engage into another battle," Megamind bowed slightly at him, "I have to tell you about your beautiful fiancée Marie."

Metro Man's eyes turned into slits and his voice lowered.

"What about her…"

"She's not who she claims to be."

"Oh, really? Then who she is? A fifty year old farmer?" Metro Man snorted.

"She's insane, Metro Man. She threatened Roxanne. She's manipulative, obnoxious, little…" Megamind stepped into a dangerous ground.

Wayne's fist collided with the blue alien's face, sending him flying straight to the wall. In the next second Metro Man was near him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Marie warned me, but I couldn't believe it. You really stepped so low to try and separate me from her," he said bitterly. "I'm really sorry that you're not with Roxanne, but with you as a villain it could never work. But you could try and change your ways…"

The supervillain coughed some blood.

"It's our destiny… But even if I left villainy… what good would it bring her…?" he wheezed.

"I don't know…" The hero dropped Megamind. "… She doesn't want to talk to me anymore, either… I've heard from her friend that she manages," he informed the blue man.

"Th..that's good." Megamind massaged his throat. He felt that the punch just broke his cheekbones and jaw; it hurt beyond comparison to talk.

"Getting back to topic. Marie is a good person. She's kind and understanding. She may have some flaws, but she's only human. And I don't believe a word you're saying."

"She came to me when I was in prison, three months ago. There's tapes. If you don't believe me, watch the tapes…" He pointed to the pair tapes he had on his work top. One was from the security cameras at the prison while the other was the footage Megamind had on Marie's meeting with Hal.

Wayne considered this. "…I will. But if there's nothing on them, you better have other evidence…" He left with the tapes, leaving Megamind on the floor.

When it was safe enough, Minion appeared from behind the curtain.

"Sir… are you all right? We'll need to take care of your jaw…" The fish helped his master to get up and sat him back on the chair.

"I'm okay, Minion. We need to find Roxanne and warn her…"


	12. Detox: Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxanne is doing some thinking, Megamind is taking action

> If you've never been addicted, you can't possibly understand my pain. I know  
> it's bad for me. I know it'll destroy me. But I can't help longing for it..
> 
> I've fallen into the bittersweet trap. And I'm not sure, if I want to get out.  
> I am its prisoner. And.. I'm glad to be.
> 
> -Alice Senton

Megamind pressed the doorbell, then counted two seconds and pressed it again. He was nervous and a little bit jumpy. What if she wasn't there…? What if she hated him? Suddenly the doors opened.

"Roxanne...! You're not Roxanne…" He looked disappointed at the red headed woman with smoky green eyes and very sour face expression.

"Well sorry, I'm not Roxanne. What do _you_ want, Megamind?" Lena rested her forearm against the doors, blocking the way into the apartment.

"Where's Roxanne? And who are you?" he growled at her dangerously, reaching for his De-Gun.

"Lena Sherman. Accountant. Roxanne's best friend." Then she squinted her eyes and growled back at him.

The two looked like angry cats ready to charge.

"Roxanne's not home. But even if she _was_ , I seriously doubt she'd like to see _your_ face." Lena reached the other hand and got a hold on a baseball bat resting on the table, invisible to the 'guest'. If the alien would try something funny, he'll have a hell of a surprise. "Not after what you told her."

Megamind's face changed. He looked sad and… broken.

"I know…" he said quietly. "I'm perfectly aware that she won't look at me anymore… I understand… After all, with the way I look… It was a miracle she came to me in the first place…" Then he looked at her, almost begging. "I have no illusions about what she might think about me but _please_ , she's in danger and I have to find her. Tell me where she is."

_Aww… fuck,_ Lena thought to herself watching him. _This is so unfair… Not the kicked puppy face… Freaking villain… It's a crime to be able to pull a face like that!_

She gulped and licked her lips. "Damn…" She studied him for a moment. "Fine, but one thing before I'll tell you."

He immediately cheered up. "What is it?"

She wagged her finger, telling him to come closer. He obeyed, but then regretted it as he sank to his knees, his hands on his crotch.

"That's for hurting her feelings."

"Yea…" he squeaked with pain and tried to get up. "I deserved that..." he tried to breathe.

Lena went inside the apartment and came back, scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"She's at her parent's home. Here's the address, but don't tell her I told you. Roxanne would kill me if she knew." She tossed him the paper and closed the doors, leaving him still withering with pain on the floor.

As for Roxanne she was staying for the weekend with her parents. And she felt fine; after her talk with Bernard she had once and for all sorted her mind and came to quite obvious resolution. No matter what it was she shared with Megamind, the relationship was unhealthy. It would ruin her and him. Wayne was right. It was just a matter of time when she'll get that annoying little voice in the back of her head repeating: _"Liar!"_ to shut up.

After the nth time she congratulated her cousin, who was also visiting, on both her pregnancy and marriage ("I'm so sorry, I couldn't be there… You know, work… kidnappings… You look fantastic, oh I'm sure it was a beautiful wedding. Bye."), she went for a walk ( _I'm not escaping, no, no.)_. She needed to clear her head. And make a summary of her life.

She was twenty five. At best she'll make it until 28 with reporting; she had no perspective on a boyfriend or a marriage what so ever, but her life was finally stable, with no blue aliens and weekly battles and that seemed…boring. Let's face it. It was almost four months and she was bored to death. She had enough of her mother's and cousin's questions about when she'll be introducing them her future husband (lawyer/doctor) with a house and a white picket fence. Sometimes, she was _thiiiis_ close to exploding and telling them that they can forget about it, because she'll marry a supervillain with a fish for a friend and live in their Evil Lair, so suck it ma!

But she won't. She decided on that and she'll stay firm with that decision. And nothing would…

Her course of thoughts was disturbed by a loud screech of car tires. She turned and saw… nothing. Then out of that nothing appeared Megamind. She quickly turned on her heel and walked faster. This was bad. _Very bad_.

"Roxanne, please wait!" Megamind chased after her.

She had to get away from him. As far as possible, if she won't then…

He had to get to her even if his life depended on it. He finally managed to get her and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" she yanked her hand away from him. "Don't you… how  _dare you_ to show up like this!"

This was bad; she was trembling and torn between what she wanted and what she knew she should do.

"Please Roxanne…" He slowly reached for her, his voice calm and pleading, his eyes on her, filled with apology and love. He had her again. "I need you to listen to me."

She swallowed and looking at him still uncertain took his hand. She had to suppress the sigh of delight. How long was it since she held his hand? She almost forgot the feel of it against her own skin. He smiled at her and guided her into his car. He closed the passenger's doors and hurried to the driver's seat.

"Where's Minion?" she asked noticing lack of the presence of the fish.

"You can say I gave him a day off." Megamind started the engine. "Remember Marie?" he said, as he was returning the Invisible Car to the traffic.

"Yes, how could I forget?" Roxanne looked at her fingers ignoring the tingling sensation under her skin. He was so close! God, she felt like a teenager again. "I can't say I like her, but she's an okay person."

"Right, then listen to this." And he told her his side of story starting with the faithful visit in prison.

"… and I tried to talk some sense into Wayne, but he simply doesn't believe me! Well, not that I blame him, but he said he needed proof, so I gave him the tapes from the prison and some of my own recordings, but I have this feeling in my gut that it won't be that easy. She won't let it be that easy."

"She wants to expose us?" The reporter stared at the supervillain with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Apparently, yes, she does." He rapidly overtook few cars in front of them and then in the last second got back on the right side of the road.

"Bitch," Roxanne summed it up.

"My point exactly," he seconded her.

They drove for a while, Roxanne thinking fast on what she just heard.

"What do you want to do with her?"

"Oh, I could do _a lot_ to her, but I guess I would end up killed by Wayne. That's why I need your help. Also…" He made a quick turn. "I would like to listen to what you wanted to tell me in prison." He stopped the car.

They were on some empty road. His eyes pinned her with that last statement.

She gulped again and looked back at him. Right now she wanted to jump him and have her way with him, but…

"I made a mistake," she admitted. "I never wanted us to end up like this…" She motioned to them. "I feel something for you. I just… I was scared…" She dropped her head. "I cared for what people would say, what my family would think and what my friends would do. I didn't want to be left alone…"

"I would never leave you, Roxanne…" Megamind said sincerely. "I… I told you this countless of times… I love you."

"You always said that after we had sex. I thought you loved the _sex_ with me not _me_ …" She looked out of the window.

"What about now?" he asked.

"I don't give a damn about them. I have Lena as my friend and I know she won't leave me. My mum loves me and will accept whatever I do. Dad would be upset but he would listen to Mum. And the public opinion… it can go to hell." She looked at him determinate. "But… I don't think we can be together."

"Why not?"

"Megamind, you're a villain," she pointed out.

"A super one," he added.

"Yeah, well… that's not the point." She wanted to whack his head. "My point is I would grow sick and tired of worrying about you, whenever you'd be in prison or battling Wayne. And Wayne's my friend. What if he ends up killing you? Or what if you kill yourself with one of your _fantastic_ inventions?"

"…You think they're fantastic?" He grinned happily.

"Ugh! Megamind!" She was slowly losing her patience with him. She forgot how he could drive her nuts like this. Or how much of a narcissistic ass he could be ( _not that his ass looks bad… ugh! Back to the topic!)_. "It was sarcasm!"

"I can leave it." He shrugged.

"What?"

"Villainy. For you."

"Are you serious?"

"Well, I've been doing some thinking too. And I realised that… I was also scared." He studied his own hands very closely. "I knew that if I or Mister Goody Two Shoes won, you would leave me; because you would simply realise that the excitement was gone, and I thought it was all that kept you with me…" He sighed heavily. "And when Metro _Mahn_ did what he did… and later he told me he knew all along about us… you know… But I can change, Roxanne. For you. As long as I would have you with me." He looked at her with hope.

"And how do you imagine the life without being a villain? Okay, a _super_ villain," she quickly added, noticing how he was about to open his mouth to correct her.

"I don't know. But I'll figure things out. Somehow. We just need to get rid of Marie, first."

Roxanne stayed quiet for a moment. She knew he was observing her, waiting for her to respond. He was fun to banter with, he had this healthy amount of crazy, and even if predictable as a villain he could surprise her in more private life. She knew he could be sweet at times. And vain. But he cared for her…

"… and the sex was great," she mumbled to herself, too deep in thoughts to realise she said the last part out loud.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He smiled widely and the car was once again at the main road.

"Where are we going?" She looked up surprised at him.

He was silent for a while, with a mischievous smile plastered to his face. She understood why, when she saw the 'Motel' sign. She grinned too.


	13. Addicted Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back to smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music selection for the chapter as advised by my 2011 self: Sleepthief - Kind of Magic, Lamb - Gorecki or Lamb - Gabriel and Jem - Come on Closer. Man I was such a sap. Same playlist for the next chapter

> It's like I can't breathe  
> It's like I can't see anything  
> Nothing but you  
> I'm addicted to you  
> It's like I can't think  
> Without you interrupting me  
> In my thoughts  
> In my dreams  
> You've taken over me  
> It's like I'm not me
> 
> Kelly Clarkson "Addicted"

The door slowly closed behind them with a quiet click. Megamind turned the key and locked them in.

Roxanne shut the windows so nobody would see them. She slowly backed from them, and her eyelids fluttered when she heard the low buzz of the hologram turning off, knowing that when she'd turn to face him, he'd be his usual blue self again.

She heard his soft footsteps behind her and felt his fingertips slowly caress the skin on her arms. She sighed in delight and leaned into him. He kissed her neck and she hummed happily.

"Where are your gloves? You haven't had them with you…" she asked.

"You miss them so much?" he chuckled slightly, breathing in the scent of her hair and kissing her behind her ear.

"Just curious…"she murmured.

Roxanne felt so good… so right, by just being next to him. So safe… How stupid she was to decide to forget about him… As if _that_ was possible.

"You're always curious…" His other hand wrapped around her and held her strongly against him. "I left them at the lair… I wanted to feel you. And not just a slap in the face."

She laughed, throwing her head back.

"Oh, I was really close to doing that…"

"Mm…"

She felt a small lick on her jaw line. She wanted to turn to face him, but he held her strongly in place.

"Not until I'll say so…" he chuckled again. "Impatient, Miss Ritchi?" He blew delicately on the wet spot on her neck, making her shiver with anticipation and went to tease her ear.

"And you're not?"

"A little…" His goatee tickled her. She had completely forgotten what a tease he could be… which made things even more interesting.

"And what I feel is your De-Gun?" she mocked him.

"Hmm… now that you reminded me…"

She could not believe it! It _was_ the De-Gun! …God, his self control would kill her one day. And that freaking suit… Not that he didn't look sexy in it…

"Now where was I…? Oh, right."

And he was back to teasing her, his mouth kissing and nibbling her neck and ear. His hand traveled north of her body, pressing hard against her, and when it reached one of her breasts he squeezed it, the way she loved.

His other hand held her tight, slowly gathered the folds of her skirt and lifting them up, sneaking under it and caressing the bare skin on her thigh, massaging it and digging his nails in. Slowly making her open her legs wider.

She made a soft mewling noise and thanked the God for not wearing panty hose. She felt the heat in her body spread like a raging fire… Four months… Good God. How did she survive without this for four months?

Roxanne found the strength to pull a few remaining brain cells from her brain, which turned into a jelly-o, and managed to finally speak.

"Four months… Why the hell won't you push me against a wall…?" Her voice was hoarse and needy. Just now she realized her eyes were shut so she opened them and tried to look at him.

"Hmm… it's a punishment, _Roxanne._ " He whispered her name the way she always loved, and it always made her weak in the knees. That bedroom voice was an instant kill for her, but his grip on her was secure and she could not tackle him and have her way. "A punishment… for those _other_ men…" he growled and she shivered.

"It's not like I slept with them…" she tried to justify herself.

"Still… you made _me_ jelly-ous." She had to smile at his mispronunciation. "And I'm going to tease you… as long as I please…" he said slowly, his hot breath in her ear. "Is it just me, or are your clothes getting in _my_ way?"

Suddenly there was a loud _riiiip_ and her blouse was laying in miserable shreds on the floor.

"Much better." She could feel him smirking.

He toyed with her, pushing all those right buttons, yet not doing what she wanted the most. Driving her insane, panting, and begging.

" _Megamind_ … this… _ahh…_ is so evil…" she gasped.

"I said I will leave villainy, but I didn't say I'll stop being a villain for you… After all, you _love it._ "

And with that she was against a wall, finally looking straight in his smirking, mischievous face. His arms on both sides of her head, blocking her moves, his eyes hypnotizing her. His expression slowly changed and his daze rested on her lips. And at last they were kissing, ferociously, hungrily, like there were no tomorrow.

She threw her arms around him, trying to reverse their position but he pinned her body to the wall with his own. His lips abandoning hers travelled south, kissing every inch of her body in a hurry, like she was about to disappear at any moment. And once again he found an obstacle.

"This has gotta go…" he mumbled, and swiftly removed her bra, throwing it somewhere behind him. His breathing was heavier. Now her upper torso was completely exposed to him, and for a moment she wanted to cover herself, feeling his gaze on her.

He hummed happily and stroked one of her nipples with his thumb.

"How I've missed this…" he whispered next to her ear, hearing her moans.

"Megamind… _please_ …" she panted, not sure if she could take any more and stay sane.

"Not yet," he repeated huskily.

"I beg of you…" And she _so_ meant it.

"Much better…" he sounded triumphant. He lowered himself just to the level of her chest.

She gasped and moaned, feeling him sucking and kissing her breast. Her hands unconsciously rested behind his head, massaging it and caressing as gradually, her own pleasure grew to at level at which she could barely stand it. Suddenly he stopped and she whined for the lost attention. Only for a second.

Now he was fully on his knees, trailing his way down her stomach. His fingers quickly removed her skirt and panties. She stepped out of them, letting him throw them somewhere, just like he did with her bra. Then he stood up again.

"Not… fair…" she breathed. "You're still in your clothes…" she pouted slightly, and he laughed.

"Fine… you know the way." He grinned. He pulled her into tight embrace and her fingers quickly discovered the hidden zipper. Soon his torso was free of the leather, but he stopped her when she reached for his pants.

"How about no," he chuckled. He was having so much fun teasing her. "I'm not done with you, yet." He held up her chin and kissed her jaw line and then, his eyes were once again locked with hers. He rested one forearm against the wall above her, while the fingertips of his other hand made feathery-like strokes, wandering south of her body. And when they found their destination, she arched her back, throwing her head and moaning his name with the last breath she had. She dug her fingernails into his sides, his palm forcing her into place, watching her squirm with lust, begging for him, wanting him. He loved her like that. His. Only his. And nobody would touch her, apart from him.

She was so close… So close, she needed to hold onto something; someone! She was falling, falling…

" _Roxanne…"_ Her name was all it took and she was over the edge as he held her close. Not letting her fall and yet, thanks to him the world fell apart.

He caught her when she came down, too weak to stand. They kissed lovingly; he picked her up and laid her delicately on the bed. He removed his pants and she smirked, seeing how excited he was. He climbed on top of her and this time she was quicker. Before he realized what was happening she was on top of him, her hands caressing his ear and neck and he closed his eyes with delight, sighing.

" _Roxanne…_ " Again, this soft breathless sound... Suddenly his eyes jerked open when she switched on the bedside lamp.

"I want to see _you,_ " she explained, trailing her fingers across his lean chest, feeling his hard muscles. He was a delight to watch. He was so slender, yet she could feel his wiry physique, hidden under his blue skin and two layers of leather. She felt possessive all of a sudden. He was only hers to watch and touch. She pushed herself lower onto him, almost laying fully across him. She wanted to kiss him forever. Forget about the world… She sighed and licked her lips, feeling his hands trailing circles on her back. She looked at him with fire in her eyes. Time to tease back. She started with his sensitive ears. What wonderful noises he was making… Let's not forget his neck, yes… She kissed, licked and bit him, her fingertips still on the tip of his right ear, massaging it slightly. Now he was the one squirming and begging. It felt so good to have him holding her so tight, speaking in this needy voice to her. And she just got another great idea.

He looked at her unsure, and gulped. She had _this_ particular gleam in her eyes. And she was down between his legs…

"Roxa _aAahh…_ " His head hit the pillow and his hand clenched into a fist. He bit his lower lip. _Oh, dear God…!_

His back arched as his own wave of pleasure washed over him, deconstructing and reconstructing the world for him. And when he opened his eyes again _she_ was there. Smirking like a cat who caught the canary. She crawled up, resting her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. His arms wrapped around her, stroking her hair absentmindedly.

"I love this…" he muttered slowly, regaining his voice.

She chuckled. "I figured that much."

He laughed too. " _That_ too, but I was speaking of us…like this." He looked at her and she raised her eyes to meet his. They were sparkling. _Like a playful fairy,_ Megamind though and kissed her forehead. Then in a blink of the eye she was once again beneath him.

"I think I'm not quite done here." He smiled one of his best 'evil' smiles. "Actually, I believe this was just a warm up…"


	14. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut part 2

> "It is not sex that gives the pleasure, but the lover." ~Marge Piercy

Their lips were locked, tongues tangled and small huffs of lust escaping from them. The bed creaked loudly. Their hands clasped; their eyes locked when they broke for air. It was so good to be back together; familiar, safe.

"I love you…" one of them whispered. Which one? Neither knew.

The time stopped only for them. He smiled at her and lowered his head to whisper sweet nothing into her ear. She nuzzled his neck, moaning his name, calling to God; her hand at his back, exploring, digging into his muscles, her legs encircling his waist. Suddenly she was up, sitting on his lap. His hands holding her, setting the rhythm for them. He kissed her neck, shoulders, collar bone; breathing her name, drinking her sweet taste. She was the one for him. Soft, silky-like, heavenly. His Goddess; his Temptress.

They were so close, their foreheads touching. Was there a chance of them being even closer? It felt like they were melting together, molding into one being. It drove the both of them crazy.

Their chests fell and raised in frantic need for oxygen; their lips searched for each other, hands looking for something to hold onto, finding each other.

His palms found her face and cupped her cheeks.

"I'm crazy… I'm possibly the craziest man on the Earth, because I can't live without you… I won't give up on you… I'm addicted to you," he whispered, looking straight in her eyes.

She smiled, feeling one stray tear trailing down her face.

"Funny… because I feel the same…" They smiled at each other.

Suddenly he was beneath her and she lifted herself. He devoured her silhouette with his eyes. If this was their last moment, God forbade it; he wanted to remember her body. Flushed skin, sparkling eyes, swollen red lips… If there was perfection he was looking at it right now.

The way she moved with him, how her body responded to him, how she was influencing him. All they wanted was to be together, like this. Forever…

Later they lay next to each other. Just looking at each other. His head propped on his arm, while she partially lay on her stomach.

"How long have we been here?" Roxanne asked lazily.

"Hmm… let me think… few hours, I think." Megamind sent a glance at the clock on the bedside table.

"Ugh… my family is probably dead worried about me." She abruptly turned on her back and covered her face with her hands. "I don't want to go yet…"

"Me neither." He lay down next to her and moved closer so their arms were touching. His hand found hers and entangled their fingers together. "And to tell the truth we don't have to."

"What about Marie?"

He grimaced at the name. "Brainbots are watching her and Minion is to call me immediately if the witch does something stinky. And I seriously doubt the hero has watched the tapes yet. He's probably still doubting my words and fighting between the trust for her and the distrust, which I stuck into him. At least, I would do that if I was in his place…We should leave in the morning…" The super villain looked at the reporter. Then he brought their hands up above them.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, curious of what was going through his head at the moment.

"I'm… reminiscing," he simply said.

"About what?"

"In high _shool_ I used to think we're too different. That you're from a world so far away from me that I would never be able to reach you… And I couldn't figure out just _how_ to make you look at me. After all… obviously… I was the good looking, incredibly handsome, brilliant…" She punched him in the arm. " _Ow!"_

"Narcissist." Roxanne laughed. It was _so_ like him she couldn't help but grin toothily. "But you can continue." She rested her head against his shoulder and also watched their arms in the air. Such a contrast.

"… I've lost my muse," Megamind pouted. "So why won't you say something, hmm?"

"… I think I need a shower." She got up.

His jaw went slack. "You're kidding me right? What kind of a response is it, anyway?" He sat up abruptly. "I'm starting a serious heart to heart talk and you…" The blue man looked at her, standing up in the dim light falling through the blinds and he blinked few times. "… you have one _fantastic_ idea." He grinned evilly.

Roxanne blinked few times two before she realized her position and guessed what had just crossed his mind.

"Megamind… no… no… _staaayyy_." She watched him slowly get up from the bed and sneak up to her She tried to move back. "Mega… Ah!"

He leaped at her, lifting her into his arms and whistling, carried her into the bathroom. She couldn't help but giggle and laugh, trying to get back down.

She couldn't say which was hotter; the water or the heat between them. The water from the shower fell over them, making her mind swim. If it wasn't for him she would fall down. She was dizzy, her muscles stretched almost painfully; she was sure she wouldn't be able to walk straight the next day. But it was so delightful. He held her high, lifting her from the wet floor. How could he find the strength for this? She didn't know. It wasn't the most comfortable position ever, she was sure of it, but strangely it made her feel like one of those actresses in romantic movies. Beautiful, wanted; she had this all with him. She could be helpless in his arms…for he would always hold her like this. It felt so good, this emotion…

She felt him shudder in his own release. She sighed and he let her touch the ground again.

They stayed in their tight embrace, letting water wash over them. He licked his lips and swallowed.

"You didn't…?" he asked. She shook her head.

"But it's okay…just hold me like this…"

And he did, until the water ran cold. Snickering and giggling like a couple of teenagers they left the cabin.

"I'm tired…" she finally said, sighing and snuggling into him.

"Hmm… I find in it a weird pleasure for myself, thinking about how I'd _contri-booted_ to your tired state." He smirked and received another playful punch in the arm.

"Let's go to sleep, mister smarty pants."

Megamind pretended to be offended. "I beg to differ. I'm not mister smarty pants! I'm an incredibly handsome criminal genius and master of all villainy!" He made a pose, which was hilarious, taking he had only a towel around his hips, which naturally fell off him. He quickly gathered the piece of cloth, covering himself again.

"Yes! I remember that," she told him, sitting on the bed chuckling and patted the place next to her. "But I believe even the incredibly handsome masters of villainy need their beauty sleep, hmm?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He came to her and lowered himself so he could look her in the eyes.

"You think you're so smart, Miss Ritchi? Don't you remember you _are_ in _my_ clutches, not the other way around?" he said in his best super villain tone.

"It could be easily reversed, _love."_

Their lips met again and their tongues fought for dominance. Roxanne threw her arms around his neck, forgetting the weariness. Megamind moved her further onto the bed. His hand once again traveled to her hip, when…

"What's that?" He suddenly tore himself from her and looked around the room alerted.

"What's what…?" she asked, still in her haze, but soon heard what he'd heard. _This sounds like…_ "Oh my God! My phone!"

She pushed him away and began the search for the device.

"… Where is it…?"

Megamind joined her and looked under the bed.

"Was it in your handbag?" he asked.

"Yes! Where is it? You found it."

"Aha. Under the bed. Any idea how did it got there?" He wore his smug smile once again.

"No idea, now give it to me." She stretched her hand to him, waiting for the bag. But instead, because of the bad criminal he was, he denied her and simply recovered the cell phone from the depths of her bag.

"Ollo? This is Megamind, incredibly handsome, criminal genius and amazing in the bed…uh… ollo Mister Ritchi… yes, she's here… um yes, sorry…" He was now genuinely purple in the face and held the cell phone few inches away from his ear. "It's your father." He gave the phone to her, trying to find a hole and die in.

"Hi, Dad. Yes, he's here... No, I'm not kidnapped… Yes, that's what it meant… No, you can't kill him… No, tortures and bodily harm is also out of question. Dad, is Mum somewhere there? … Yes, I'm fine! No, I'm not drugged. And not drunk. No. Yes. No. No. Okay. I'll call you back…" She sighed. "Okay, I'll see what I can do. No! Is Mum there? Mum! Explain to Dad that I'm not five years old and I'm completely capable of choosing with whom I sleep with! I know he's worried, but…. Okay. Only if' he'll behave… Yes, you better hide those. I love you too, bye." She finished the talk and held her head in her hands. Family… You love them, but sometimes they give you a serious headache. Then she looked at Megamind, who was already under the covers watching her with anticipation.

"You're invited to my parent's home…" she announced grimly.

He suddenly felt that facing a pissed off Metro Man was a piece of cake compared to what she'd just said…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jazz haaaands* this is the end of smut, next chapter we back to plot.


	15. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Family chapter

> Like all the best families, we have our share of eccentricities, of impetuous and wayward youngsters and of family disagreements.  
> -Elizabeth II
> 
> Families are like fudge - mostly sweet with a few nuts. ~Author Unknown

In the underground hideout Wayne slouched on his chair and played with the tapes in his hands. What should he do? He had known Megamind for years. He was a villain, sure, but he was also the closest one he could call a younger brother. And Roxanne… she was like a sister to him. But Marie… Marie was his love. His sweet Marie. She was always so gentle in his presence, like a delicate flower. Rose… _But all roses have thorns,_ whispered a little voice at the back of his mind.

She was strong. She never cared for the fact he was a hero; she treated him like any other ordinary person. He only got his wits to propose to her a month before the announcement. She was the one to calm his nerves when he discovered the truth about Roxanne. That was also the night they became lovers. Marie gave him courage to talk to the authorities so they didn't call him whenever there was trouble. He was the city's hero; not a slave, she told him. Thanks to her he could breathe like he never could before.

But if she'd threatened Roxanne…

"What's this?" The hero quickly hid the tape when she came into the room.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just something from the fans."

Marie smiled. "That's nice." She sat next to him. "Wanna watch it now?"

"Naah… we can do it later." His heart swelled, watching one of her hair strands fall before her eyes. He moved his hand and removed it. Could this woman really be… evil? "Right now I want to hold you." Wayne pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

If Megamind was right… this would be the last time he could do it…

Megamind parked the car in front of Roxanne's parents' garage doors. The sun was slowly setting, bathing everything in the colours of orange and pink. The supervillain gulped, thinking of the battle he would rather not have.

Roxanne placed a hand on his arm, trying to reassure him that everything will be fine.

"Come on. It's not like they're going to eat you, or something." She tried to lighten up the mood, but resulted only in a panicked look from her boyfriend.

"Your father… who is he?"

"Oh, Dad's a journalist… I always looked up to him." She smiled at the memories. "The last ten years he spent in Afghanistan as a foreign correspondent…" Now Roxanne bit her lower lip. "He was away throughout all the times you kidnapped me… He's not very happy about it so… he'll probably try to make up for that now…" She played with her fingers, looking at the front door of the house she used to call hers… it seemed to be such a long time ago.

"Thanks for warning me," he snorted.

"Oh hon, he's not going to shoot you or anything… I hope." Roxanne was really unsure, and seriously hoped her father wouldn't do anything stupid.

Now he felt like his eye was making a nervous tick.

"Yeah, let's _hope._ " Megamind wished he was bulletproof like Metro Man.

They finally got out the car, and the woman noticed a slight movement of the hangings in one of the windows. They were watching them; figures.

Roxanne looked at Megamind; good thing he left his cape and gloves at the lair. It would only make things worse in his full super villain attire.

She took few deep breaths. God, she really felt like a teenager who was going to introduce her first boyfriend to her parents… Well, Megamind actually was her first _serious_ boyfriend and all… _Oh, please God, let this be nice and smooth… Don't let Dad do anything even remotely stupid,_ she silently prayed, and took her beau's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He squeezed hers back and sent her one nervous smile.

They slowly walked to the front doors and he rang the doorbell. In response they heard:

"Jake, hold him in place! Yes! I mean use force if you have to!" Then the doors opened and a middle aged woman showed up. Her expression wasn't a happy one. "You must be Megamind…" she said with her eyes looking cold. Then she saw Roxanne and brightened up immediately. "Oh, sweetie, we were so worried about you!"

"Hi, Mum." Roxanne smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I kinda… forgot myself… but I got all your messages."

Megamind would have definitely made a comment about her 'forgetting', but he was too nervous to speak up. But he noticed that Roxanne smiled in exactly the same way that the woman did.

"Come on in! You're not going to stand here all day, are you?" Roxanne's mum moved out the way and motioned to them to step inside the house.

The super villain had the urge to turn on his heel and run for dear life. But he didn't; he couldn't leave Roxanne…

"Roxie, why don't you go into the living room while I'll talk with your… friend." The other woman suggested to her daughter. "Dad's in there so… try and help Jake calm him down a bit, okay?"

Roxanne nodded in agreement, and sending Megamind apologetic look left them in the hallway.

Megamind panicked, watching her go with a feeling of abandonment. He slowly turned his head to Roxanne's mother, who looked slightly amused. Taking a good look he spotted that her eye colour and face shape, apart from the nose, was similar to Roxanne's. She had dark blond hair and was slightly shorter than him. Still he felt really, really small next to her at that moment.

"I'm Amanda," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Ritchi," he stammered.

"Do you play video games?"

"Pardon?" he blinked few times, taken off guard.

"Video Games," she repeated.

"…When I find time… my… current occupation does not leave much time for this…" He carefully chose his words.

"So you know that there are levels in those games, right?" He nodded slightly, still not sure where she was going with this. "I'm the first level. If you convince me not to call cops and send my daughter to China to separate the two of you, you can move to the main boss – that means my husband. And he's not going to be so easy to persuade," she warned him. "His name's Thomas, by the way."

"What should I say?" Megamind asked her nervously.

"The truth. And believe me; I'm good at sensing when someone's lying. I'm a mother of three and a school teacher."

The blue man winced at the unpleasant memory connected with this profession.

"What?" she noticed the grimace on his face.

"Oh, nothing just… my _shool_ teacher never believed me when I told the truth…" he explained.

"Ah. I see… Okay, let's move to the main topic. You love my daughter?"

"With all my heart and soul… With…everything that's in me… I mean, the feelings are in my brain; that's what's telling me I love her, but the feeling refers to the heart, after all it does beat faster when…" He noticed her look and realized that he was rambling. "Sorry…"

She smirked. "Relax. I don't bite… much."

He allowed himself a weak smile.

"Do you promise me to protect her even if it would cost you your life or anything else?"

"Of course. She's the reason I live. I would do anything to protect her. I even decided to leave villainy, even if it would be such a loss to evil… I mean, she's much more important!"

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"… seeing each other?" Oh, this was the hard question… Does sleeping with one another is considered as 'seeing each other'? It fitted more into 'friends with benefits' label… Better choose what's safer. "Um… I think three years?" Saying that you're seeing someone only after 24 hours would be bad…especially after that incident with the phone.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

_Busted._

"Maybe… it's better to ask Roxanne…" Megamind tried to escape the question. Roxanne's mother was too much like Roxanne…

Amanda didn't look convinced about that, but decided not to push the alien; he was already a nervous wreck.

"Right… okay. I'll let you see Roxanne, but I warn you. If you hurt her you can consider yourself dead. No matter what. Copy that?"

"Loud and clear, ma'am."

"Okay, now brace yourself. You're just about to face big bad wolf."

They entered the living room, and Megamind thought that big bad _dragon_ would fit better the description.

Roxanne had inherited after the man from his nose and hair colour. He was taller than the blue supervillain. His skin was tanned and seemed to be hardened with the desert sun and wind. His hairs were slowly graying. His eyes were sharp and he stood upright. Thomas was a no-nonsense man and it was showing – and apparently he was very pissed.

There was a younger man with him – who must have been either a brother or cousin – but he looked a little scared. Of Thomas.

"So… you're that scoundrel who touched my little girl…" The man eyed the alien from head to toe. "Megamind, huh? Is that even a name?"

"Dad!" Roxanne snapped.

"No, Roxanne, let him talk." Megamind straighten himself up. He wasn't going to let this man insult him, even if he _was_ Roxanne's father, but he understood that he was worried about her. He would be worried about her in his place, too.

"Brave, I give you that." Thomas snorted. "What do you think gave you the rights to get near my child?"

"I love her and I think that's enough for this."

"Oh, do you? So you've been kidnapping her for ten years because you loved her?"

"When you're a supervillain you can't exactly knock on her door and say it. I guess…kidnapping her was my way of telling her I loved her."

"You've put her in danger, hung over a pit of alligators, aimed guns and other various devices in front of her because you loved her? Bullshit!" The journalist boiled with anger.

"Hurting her was never my intention," Megamind replied, trying to keep his voice in normal tone. "If there was even a hint that she might be hurt, I would keep her safe and take her place."

"Oh, really? How _noble._ Give me one reason, one, as to why I shouldn't shoot you." Thomas put a finger in front of the villain's face.

"Because Roxanne would hate you for that."

That closed the angry man's mouth for a second and he shot his daughter a quick glance.

"I would, Dad. You know I would," Roxanne seconded. And she was right; he knew she would…

"Fine." His voice was still low and at a dangerous level. "Let's put past in past. What about the future, huh?"

"I'm giving up evil…and if anyone tries to hurt her I'd gladly die in her place."

Roxanne opened her mouth to protest but her mother stopped her.

"Let them solve this on their own. You can add something later," Amanda whispered to her.

"Fine. Okay. I buy it. But there's one thing you're forgetting. You're an alien. Alien! Have you even considered this?" Thomas crossed his arms in front of him, still very irritated, but slightly calmer; the fact that Megamind hadn't once raised his voice helped a lot. And what he said also seemed to work on the older man.

"Roxanne seems to not have problems with that…" the blue man noticed. "Even if I do. I know that there will be problems with it, but I also know that I can't live without your daughter. And if she's taking me as I am, then I'm going to carry her in my arms, kiss the ground she's walking on and nothing and anyone can separate us."

He was so confident in his words. Thomas studied him for a while.

"What about starting a family? You thought about this?"

"If we can't have children of our own, adoption is an option. As long as Roxanne wants it, that is. I wouldn't do a thing she wouldn't like."

"Aha…" Roxanne's father nodded and asked him one more question. "You're a convict criminal. Any arguments on this?"

"I already said I'm going to quit villainy, and I'll find a way for me to not end up in prison for the rest of my life. Not since I want to be with Roxanne."

"How?" Thomas kept on asking.

"Don't know yet. But considering how big my head is, I don't think it'll take much time for me to figure this out."

The older man ran a hand over his mouth and looked at his daughter.

"Roxanne, are you seriously…?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm seriously considering him," she cut him out.

"Were you two ever going to tell us about…?" Thomas motioned at her and him "This?"

"Yes." Roxanne said. "I was going to tell you, especially since we're going to inform the whole of Metro City about this."

"What?" The super villain and the whole Ritchi family looked at the reporter like she was crazy.

"Yes. You heard me. It's better if we tell them rather than Marie." She looked at her beau confidently. "I thought about this and I know this is the best option."

"I can't believe it," Megamind muttered to himself.

"Who's Marie? You mean the hero's girlfriend?" Suddenly Julie, Roxanne's cousin, joined in the discussion.

"Yes," Megamind sighed. He walked up to Roxanne and sat next to her.

"Why would she do that?" Amanda asked them.

The couple once again exchanged glances and Roxanne told the whole story about Marie to her family. Megamind wondered if he was going to be killed by Thomas in his sleep…


	16. Daybreak

> _The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_   
>  _Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_   
>  _I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts_   
>  _I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_
> 
> _I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_   
>  _With a broken heart that's still beating_   
>  _In the pain, there is healing_   
>  _In your name I find meaning_
> 
> "Broken" Lifehouse
> 
>  

_The sun must have risen,_ Wayne thought to himself, watching the clock slowly ticking. He sat next to the bed, his heart too heavy to let him sleep. The dark room giving him slight comfort.

He moved his eyes to Marie, who slept in blissful ignorance of the turmoil going on in his heart and head. She looked like an angel to him right now, tangled in the messed bed sheets, still warm from their lovemaking. Her golden hair spread across the pillows, a soft smile upon her lips, her arms hugging a pillow.

Then there was this tape in his hand. The thing almost burned in his hand. He wanted to forget about it; throw it against the wall, crush it or melt it. He wanted to believe to the end of his days that Megamind lied. That there was nothing on the tapes. But there was. Too much for him to take in all at once.

His angel was a devil. He clasped his hands around the tape and rested his forehead against it. How much of what she said to him was true? How much of their love was real and not his own imagination? How could he be so blind…?

The tape slightly creaked, shattering. He jumped up. _Shit!_ He looked at the sad remains of the 'evidence' in his hands.

The hero paced the room nervously. He looked at the peacefully sleeping woman. Part of him wanted to send the tapes to Hell; his heart screamed at him that Megamind was a villain and deserved anything that would come up from Marie's scheming, and if Roxanne wanted to be with the blue alien, then so be it. Let them burn together.

But it wasn't right. Roxanne was his friend. And friends, especially good friends, were hard to find. Wayne cherished his friendship with Roxanne, and refused to ruin it for a woman like Marie.

As if she heard his thoughts, the blond woman stirred in the bed and woke up.

"Wayne…?" she spoke sleepily, raising her head. She turned herself on her back and sat up, scratching her head. When she saw him she smiled lazily.

His heart swelled; he seriously wanted to cry. She looked like a little, innocent girl right there.

"Hey… Why are you not sleeping? Is something wrong?" she asked him, her big black eyes worried. Sensing that there was something heavy in the air.

"What were you doing with Hal Stewart in the bar a few months ago?" Wayne decided that there was no point in lying to her. He wanted answers, and he would get them.

Marie's face become stern and then relaxed, with hints of worry.

"Baby, what are you talking about? Hal Stewart? Who is this guy?" she tried to smile. "Oh, wait I remember! He's Roxanne's cameraman, right?"

"Don't lie to me!" He surprised himself by shouting. "I saw the tapes! I saw your talk with Megamind in prison! How could you? Who are you? You threatened my best friend! Just like that!" He snapped his fingers and paced the room once again like an angry tiger.

"Wayne, honey, please… calm down," she begged him. She knew he knew, and needed to make him listen. "I… I can explain…. Please, Wayne…" She crawled to the end of the bed trying to reach him, but he jerked his hand away from her.

"You better will! I'm listening. Come on, what's your story, huh?" He folded his arms and looked at her with fury.

She gulped and looked at him; she was busted. It was the end; she just screwed big time and she knew it.

"I just… I was so scared…" she started. "The reporters were leaving us no time to ourselves… I just wanted them to leave us alone… I wanted us to be together…" She tried to remain calm and not burst into tears. That would be pathetic.

"But you _KNEW_ that would happen! I warned you about it countless times! I asked you if you were ready! And you said yes!" This was beyond comparison; he was simply dumbfounded.

"But I was so shocked how aggressive they were! I never dealt with so much attention before!" she tried to defend herself. "I couldn't go anywhere without them following! You can just fly off but I can't!"

"That still doesn't give you the right to meet and plot with that sleazebag, Hal Stewart!" Wayne pointed out.

Marie lowered her head, not letting him see her tears; but she knew it was a weak attempt.

"I don't believe this!" The hero ran a hand through his hair. "You _knew_ Roxanne's like a sister to me! She's almost my family! And you… you do _THIS_!"

"I'm sorry… Wayne, please…"

"I don't want to talk to you." He stopped the pacing and looked down at her, his eyes cold and she shivered under his gaze with fear. "You knew what the media would do to her if they found out. You were _PERFECTLY_ aware of it. They would _EAT_ her alive!" He strode to the door and reached for the doorknob. "I'm going to get dressed and leave for a patrol over the city. I'll be gone for few hours. When I get back, every trace of your presence in here must be gone. Do you understand me? I can't believe I was such a fool…"

She nodded her head unable to speak for the moment. When the doors closed behind him she curled into a ball, crying and whispering, knowing he would not hear her.

"I Love you… I love you. I'm so sorry."

After few short eternities she picks herself up. She packs her clothes and personal belongings. Takes the pictures of them off the display. Throws away stuff related to both of them, including her favorite foods from the fridge. After two or three hours Marie is done. She calls her sister asking for a lift, promising to explain everything later. The only thing she leaves behind is the engagement ring; laying lonely on the table in the living room.

In the car the blond woman remains silent. Elizabeth, her older sister, doesn't comment or push her for an explanation. She can clearly see it's not the right time.

Broken. Marie never thought she would feel that. Not with Wayne. But she had congratulate herself on ruining her own happiness. The only success was she wasn't crying anymore. Suddenly her cell phone rings. She stares at the device for a moment, disgusted with it.

"Hallo?" She finally picks up.

"Oh, good! I managed to reach you!" Marie flinches and grits her teeth, hearing Hal o the other end of the line. "Listen, I got the materials!"

"Hal, leave it… I'm not interested anymore," she informs the red headed man.

"Leave it? But you said…?"

"Forget what I said! Roxanne is a grown up woman and she can deal with her decision on her own! For God's sake, Stewart!" she fumes; she needs to channel her anger somewhere, and aiming it towards Hal seems to be the perfect solution. "Find a hobby, or something! Stop being such a stalker! Don't call me ever again. And just in case, I'm throwing this cell phone and phone number away. So don't even bother to try. Good bye, Hal Stewart." She hangs up.

God it feels so good sometimes to be mean, especially to people who deserves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to finish updating. gewd jerb srsly.


	17. Family part 2

> Happiness is having a large, loving, caring, close-knit family in another city.  
>  _George Burns_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

After the explanations were done, Amanda insisted that the two would stay for the night. Megamind wasn't so sure about this, since Thomas was pretty much sending him murderous glances across the room.

"I should go," he tried again.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Ritchi objected. The villain had to admit that he liked her. He caught himself wondering if his mother would be the way she was. "You're with Roxanne. I wouldn't want something to happen to the two of you on the road. You both need sleep." She noticed the obvious weariness of the couple as they both blushed, remembering the reason for it.

"Thanks, Mum." Roxanne hugged Amanda.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Ritchi." Megamind watched the two women, and felt a bit jealous of the relationship they had, but quickly pushed the feeling away. "Especially for not calling the police. Though I could escape them pretty easily," he gloated a bit. "After all, I _am_ the incredibly handsome criminal genius and master of all…" He stopped, noticing that everyone in the room was laughing, holding their stomachs, except of Thomas who looked furious with a deep red blush. "What? What did I do?"

Then it clicked; he'd been monologing about something he was _supposed_ to be giving up. He blushed deep purple and cringed. That caused another wave of laughter.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Amanda managed to calm down.

"It's okay." She wheezed and then breathed normally. "Oh, boy. You should have seen Thomas' face at that moment. I haven't seen him like that since he walked in on Jake and his girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, that _was_ something," Jake added with a wide toothy grin.

Thomas snorted, obviously offended.

"Come on, Dad. That _was_ funny." Roxanne smiled at her father.

"Well, ha-ha. Laugh on your old man…" he grunted.

"Oh, stop it already!" Amanda huffed. "Or you'll be the one sleeping on the couch tonight!"

The man looked terrified at his wife.

"You wouldn't…" Then noticed how serious she looked and quickly said. "Yes, dear."

The reporter mouthed to her mother, "Thanks, Mum" and the older woman winked playfully.

"God gave man a brain and a penis, and enough blood to run one at a time," she muttered, and left her daughter and Julie snickering and all men blushing.

Then Jake coughed, and smirking evilly he said, "Speaking of penises…" But before he could finish his girlfriend, Leslie, smacked him round the head.

"Leave it for family reunion!" she hissed.

They chatted for an hour before the lady of the house decided it was about time to go to bed. But before they could Amanda had to convince Megamind that sleeping in the car was _not_ the best idea. Though Thomas was, for once, agreeing with the villain whole heartily. In the end Roxanne dragged her beau upstairs.

She closed the door behind them and the blue man felt suddenly even more out of place than usual. This was Roxanne's old room. There were plushies, a pink comforter, posters of actors and singers and lots of girly stuff.

The woman noticed his horrified look and chuckled.

"Sorry. Mum refuses to change here anything since I moved out to go to college," she explained sheepishly. She quickly removed the pink comforter from her bed and threw it in the direction of the closet.

Megamind stood there, not sure what to do with himself until he spotted a spinning chair and sat on it, watching Roxanne.

"Your father hates me," he notes, pouting. "Not that I'm surprised," he quickly adds. "After all, I worked hard to achieve the reasonable amount of hate from people, since it's one part of the supervillain career… But why's the rest of your family is so… accepting?" He looked at her, puzzled.

"When you kidnapped me the first time, my mum was horrified and was ready to run at you with a knife, since dad was away." Roxanne sat on the bed with a light smile, remembering old times. "After another few kidnappings she asked me if there was something between you and me. It was still in high school, so I said 'no'. She only shook her head in disbelief and kept on smirking whenever I talked with her and the topic of you was raised. I think she suspected what was going on even before we came here," she summed it up.

"Really? Didn't she think you were with Metro Man, like everyone else did?"

"Well, Mum always treated him like a son, but she also kept on asking me to introduce her to _that_ guy." The brunette sighed. "I suppose it was something like an instinct of hers, telling her that I'm not with Wayne. She said I never had that 'gleam' in my eyes whenever I was with him.""

"What about the others?"

"Julie said she's not happy and can't understand me, but she won't argue. I don't know how her husband Craig will react, though."

"Husband?"

"He got called back to work for an emergency. And my brother Jake is indifferent in this, saying I can do whatever I want. Leslie's the same."

They sat in silence for a while, thinking about what was to come; when they would be announcing their relationship to the city and Megamind's retirement from being a villain. It wouldn't be as easy as it was with Roxanne's family, and even with them it wasn't a piece of cake.

In the morning Megamind and Roxanne were woken by a loud knocking and Amanda scolding Thomas.

Roxanne blindly reached for the clock and looked at it. It was seven o'clock. She sighed and put it back on the bedside table.

"Megamind…" She tried to look at her lover, but it was quite difficult with his arms around her and her own sleepiness.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, not fully conscious

"Get up."

"Fife more minutes…" He snuggled closer to her.

"Megamind…" she tried again.

"Hmm?"

"Marie," she reminded him of their 'enemy'.

"Screw her," he decided after a short while.

"Megamind." One last approach; if that didn't work she'd just give up. It was just _sooo_ good lying like this with him.

"What?" he asked a bit more aware, signs of a little irritation – common for everyone in the morning – in his voice.

"My father." That worked.

"Okay I'm up." The blue man almost immediately got up, rubbing his eyes.

After half an hour Roxanne was also up and helping her mother, Julie and Leslie with breakfast. Soon the men also joined, except for Megamind. When the alien finally got downstairs he found everyone chatting and laughing. He stopped in his tracks and watched the scene in front of him. _They look so happy_ , he thought, not daring to interrupt them. Until Roxanne noticed him standing in the doorway, half hidden.

"Come on, Megs. Eat something!" she called to him. "We don't bite."

"…much!" added Jake, and earned a playful punch in the arm from Roxanne.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him, noticing the look he had on his face a few seconds before. He was always an open book to her.

"No…it's just… um… I don't want to disturb this… family… thing," he said awkwardly.

Everyone just looked at him.

"Well, you know," He tried to laugh it off. "Being raised in prison isn't the best place to experience having a family." It came out lame, even for him.

"Okay," Julie spoke first. "You, blue man, sit here – no, not near Uncle Thomas, since he'd try and strangle you." She stopped him from making the mistake of the year. "Jake, you sit next to Uncle and Megamind can sit between me and Roxanne."

Rearrangements were made and everything proceeded onward, even if it was a bit awkward for everyone.

Later in the Invisible car, Megamind finally made a comment about the whole meeting.

"Your family… They're pretty nice people. Apart from your father, that is."

"He hates your guts, honey," the reporter chuckled. "Oh, right! I should make a few calls, if we want to organize that press conference."

For the rest of the road trip, Roxanne was calling her boss, Lena, Minion and the city mayor, while Megamind drove onwards, avoiding most of the traffic and police patrols, thanks to his invisible shield. The plan was set; they only hoped they could make it in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a quote from Robin Williams in here.


	18. Phone Call

> "By letting it go it all gets done. The world is won by those who let it go. But when you try and try. The world is beyond the winning."
> 
> Lao Tzu

Roxanne had just finished calling the Warden, since Megamind suggested that the old man would like to ask him few questions. He was the last on the list; the supervillain proposed also to call judge Trenton; a man who had conducted many lawsuits against him. He supposed that the questions, which would fall on their part, would be of benefit to him.

"In few minutes we should reach the city," Megamind informed his girlfriend.

She nodded in agreement before her phone rang. Roxanne looked at the phone, clearly not recognizing the number. She picked up.

"Roxanne Ritchi."

"Roxanne, this is me… Marie." Roxanne's eyes widen in surprise. "Please don't hang up!" the woman on the other end of the line quickly added.

"What do you want?" the brunette hissed. Her beau looked at her questioningly. She mouthed at him, "Marie". His eyes grew to the size of plates.

"Give me the phone!"

Roxanne protected the device and pointed to the road.

"Watch where we're going! I'll put her on speaker." She returned to the conversation while putting her on speaker.

"Megamind's there, isn't he?" the blond spoke flatly.

"Yes," Roxanne told her and heard her sigh.

"I know that you have no reason to trust me, but… I've changed in the last couple of hours. And I need to warn you," Marie said slowly.

"Oh, really? And what caused this miraculous change of heart, huh?" Megamind scolded her.

"Wayne broke up with me." Though they couldn't see each other, both could sense pain and tears in the voice of the blond woman.

"And you think that would make us suddenly trust you?" Roxanne remained skeptical.

"No," Marie admitted honestly. "And you can do whatever you want with this information, whether you believe me or not."

Roxanne thought for a moment. She had nothing to lose from listening to Marie, but she could gain something. She glanced at Megamind who simply shrugged.

"Okay, we'll listen."

"As you may know I've teamed up with your cameraman, Hal Stewart. He's in possession of some footage that could ruin you and Megamind. I told him to drop the subject, but I doubt he'd listen. I don't know where he is right now and obviously I can't call Wayne."

"Why are you telling us about this? What would you gain?" the super villain asked, still not so trusting. She'd changed a bit too fast for him and he was suspicious.

"Doesn't it go without saying? Wayne is my life. If there's a chance I can win him back, I would do anything to achieve that," Marie confessed. "Besides, that Stewart is a sleazebag and tried to hit on _me_ , even when I told him I was engaged. God, he's denser than I thought!" Marie grinded her teeth in anger. She took a calming breath and continued. "I may hurt people for my own needs, but I know when I lose. And usually I swallow it and just live on. But this time I've lost something dear to me. You know what I mean. I've learned my lesson. Please don't let my plan ruin your life. He has the evidence with him as I speak. He has a friend called Joe DePhillipi, who most likely still has copies on his computer. If you want to be safe, both need to be destroyed."

She hung up. Roxanne looked at Megamind and noticed how stern he appeared. His knuckles on the steering wheel were almost white. His eyes were fixed on the road but his jaw was clenched.

"Use the control panel to contact Minion. Ask him to send Brainbots to search for Hal _Shtewart_."

"Stewart," Roxanne absentmindedly corrected him, at the same time pushing buttons on the control panel.

Soon the fish answered.

"Sir! Where are you? I was so worried! Do you have any idea what's going on in the city?" Minion was in a total panic state.

"What's happening?" Megamind's heart sank with worry. If Marie had called them too late…

"The news are practically going on and on about some press conference with you and Miss Ritchi! What are you doing? Is Miss Ritchi with you?"

The couple sighed in relief.

"Yes, Minion. I'm here," Roxanne informed the fish.

"Listen Minion, we'll talk later. Now, I need you to send Brainbots and look for Hal…" Megamind looked at Roxanne.

"Stewart. Hal Stewart, my cameraman."

"Yes, him. He has some important footage on him which _must_ be destroyed as fast as possible!" the super villain ordered. "If you can't destroy the tapes, spray him. Do anything to prevent him from reaching media with that material. And I need you also to hack into the computer of a man named Joe DeFullapi."

" _DePhillipi_."

"Yes, that's what I said." Roxanne rolled her eyes. "He has copies of the evidence on his computer. That needs to be destroyed too."

"Sir! Yes, sir!" The fish most likely saluted and the communicator went off.

"What do we do now?" Roxanne asked her beau.

"Wait. And you need to try and reach Metro Man. I don't want to admit it but with him there, it would be much easier for the city to accept our relationship."


	19. Hal

> "A sense of humor is a major defense against minor troubles."
> 
> Mignon McLaughlin

Hal couldn't believe his ears when Marie hung up on him. He was in such a shock that he stared at the cell phone for a few seconds. _Leave it? And let Megamind enslave Roxanne? Not on my watch!_ Hal thought to himself, as he changed the gear of his van. He automatically imagined himself as the hero, with Roxanne hanging from his neck, giving him a peck on the cheek, the crowd cheering for him, Megamind lying under his feet (most likely dead or something) and Metro Man giving his cape to him. Oh, yes. That would be great.

Well, Roxanne wouldn't be so thrilled at first, since what he had was a metaphorical bomb. She would be angry no doubt, but she would see that he was right. As soon as she was released from Megamind's brain manipulation, that is. And then the whole glory would fall upon Hal Stewart. He felt so proud of himself that he had to first stop at the bar and get a drink of ice cool beer. Yeah, that would be absolutely fantastic…

The whole media of Metro City was on top alert. It had been a few months since Metro Man had announced his engagement, but now it seemed that Megamind had something to say! Everyone expected some spectacular invention; a reactor or a laser cannon of sorts (which would fail miserable anyway). Or maybe… a love interest? Everyone was buzzing with excitement. It was a lucky season for gossip columns and media speculators. Then in the KMCP 8 News Channel a phone call arrived at the office of Frank Bonnin, producer of the station.

"Frank Bonnin, how can I help you?" He listened to the voice on the other end of the line, before bursting out, "Hal! What the fuck are you talking about? You were supposed to be here two hours ago! Get your sorry ass in here or I'll fire you faster than you can say 'apple pie'!... What news? The Hell with it; the news will be at the City Hall, Hal! Where _you_ should be with Brad Helms!"

The middle aged man sighed and massages the base of his nose, trying to remind himself of his high blood pressure. The red headed cameraman was a pain in the ass for him; Hal wasn't fired only because Roxanne had no objections about the man. "What do you mean Roxanne and Megamind? Are you drunk? No, seriously, Stewart, you sound drunk, where are you?... At a _BAR?_ You're drunk, Hal! So get you sorry butt over to City Hall otherwise you're fired!"

Frank dragged his hands across his face. The last thing he needed was Hal Stewart with delusions; that guy needed a psychiatrist.

In the evil lair Minion listened to that same conversation with a grave face. Sir was right. Stewart had to be stopped at all costs. The Brainbots were sent with a top security alert to find the man. By hacking to the cameraman's cell phone he had managed to find his friend. There wasn't much time left.

Hal dug into his ear with his pinky. Frank had perfected his voice through the years of being the producer and it could make a man deaf. So what, if he had a beer? Pff, the old man was an idiot. If he wanted to, then so be it; he could fire him anytime! Soon _he'd_ be the hero!

The cameraman paid for his beverage and left the bar. He decided not to go to the KMCP8 News Channel, no. He had just another brilliant idea! He would release the footage directly during the press conference! But before that… he needed to pee.

Megamind was almost downtown. But the stupid traffic was getting on his nerves!

"We're going to be late," Roxanne noticed, worried.

"I know," he grumbled, but then remembered something. "On second thought, we won't!" The supervillain pushed few buttons on the control panel. The invisible shield was dropped but something else happened to the car. It began to shake and the view outside began to get distant.

"What's happening?" the brunette asked, panicked.

"It's my evil traffic passer!" He looked like a child on Christmas, happy to present his invention.

The car's chassis was lifted up, while the tires still remained on the road.

"I want to make the car fly but for now, it's good enough." Megamind changed the gear and they moved on. Then Minion called with a report on Hal Stewart. The supervillain listened and then he got an idea. He smiled a bit crazy and his eyes sparkled. "Listen, this is what I need you to do now."

After listening to the instruction Megamind gave Minion, Roxanne was a bit skeptical.

"You know this might back fire on us?"

"Just like the whole 'announce our relationship' can," he pointed out to her.

"True." She had to agree with him.

Soon they could see the City Hall in front of them. Roxanne was never so nervous before in front of the entire city…

Hal reached City Hall just in time; there was no Megamind yet. Perfect. Now he could get up in front of all that press and play the video!

When he reached the top of the stairs a swarm of Brainbots surrounded him, bowging at him and snapping their jaws at him.

"Ahh! You freaky robots! Get lost!" He tried to fight them off but he tipped, falling back down the stairs and hitting his van, head first. "OW! Fuck!"

He noticed the video tape lying not far from him, and snatched it up before one of the bots could.

"Ha!" He triumphantly waved the tape in front of the said Brainbot, only to have his butt bitten by another one. "OW! You menacing creatures! Get back here!" Just like they appeared the Brainbots quickly escaped. "Yeah! You better run, you pieces of junk!"

Cursing under his nose he climbed up the stairs once again. Not knowing that there was a large hole in his pants, showing his boxers with a heart print.

Not so far from the scene Minion patted the cyborgs as a reward, holding a tape – very similar to the one Hal had – in his own metallic hand.

"Good boys…"


	20. The Bomb

> "If you can think you can win, you can. Faith is necessary to victory".
> 
> William Hazlitt

Hal left the control room, furious. There was no screen to display the video so the crew had to set one up, meaning the show would be delayed. That was bad, since Megamind could appear at any moment. And he couldn't understand why everyone was laughing at him! But they wouldn't be laughing soon! They would be grateful to him. Feeling much better Hal went to the main stage, waiting for everything to be ready.

With a loud screech Megamind 'parked' the car next to the stairs of City Hall, scaring away crowds of reporters and journalists. He jumped out the car and everyone gulped nervously, seeing the villain in full costume (he had spare cape and gloves in the trunk). But when he helped Roxanne get out of the car their jaws dropped.

The first one to greet the couple was Lena, who ran towards them. Instinctively the supervillain hid behind his girlfriend, not sure to what expect from the red headed woman.

"There you are!" The accountant hugged Roxanne.

"Thanks for coming, Lena." The brunette smiled at her friend.

"Don't mention it. But do tell me, are you going to play some kind of a movie today? Because that stalker, Hal Stewart, is there all giddy about some video and is babbling that it would make him a hero."

Megamind crooked his eyebrow and with a lopsided smile said.

"Does he?"

The red head observed the blue man carefully. "What's he planning?" she asked Roxanne.

"Don't ask. Lately he's been getting rather unpredictable. It's better to leave him this way, believe me," the reporter informed her friend and both women snorted.

"Well, I'm glad that the two of you have such a great time, laughing at me," Megamind huffed. Then with the corner of his eye he spotted the police officers reluctantly coming closer to him. So did Roxanne and Lena.

"It seems we have company," the villain said dryly and reached for his De-Gun.

"Megamind, no." Roxanne stopped him. "You're supposed to quit it, remember?"

"Can't I quit it tomorrow?" he asked with hope.

"No."

"Damn…"

The situation was saved by sudden arrival of the Warden and judge Trenton.

"Leave it for later, boys," Warden told the policemen. "Let him have his announcement."

"And it better be good," added the judge.

"Warden! Judge Trenton! How nice of you to show up." Megamind smiled with his best 'innocent' smile. "And no worries, this will be an announcement Metrocity would never forget!" He made a grand posture.

"Miss Ritchi, I trust you're all right?" Warden asked Roxanne.

"He didn't kidnapped you again, did he?" The Judge sent a glare towards the villain, but Megamind wasn't paying attention; he was too busy monologing.

"Yes, I'm fine; and no, he didn't kidnap me this time. Far from it, actually." The reporter smiled kindly.

"You know, nobody's listening to you, blueberry?" Lena pointed out to Megamind, who finally snapped out of his little world and looked at the ironically smiling woman.

"What?" He looked around. "Hey! It was one of my best speeches!" he whined.

"Yeah, right…" Lena yawned. "Hey, Roxanne! Can we go now? You're… ugh… friend here is getting on my nerves!"

"I could say the same about you!" Megamind retorted to the red head.

The group parted. Roxanne and Megamind went to meet with Metro City Mayor in the City Hall; the Judge and the Warden went to take their seats on stage. It looked like it would be more of a debate than a simple announcement.

"Megamind!" The mayor looked genuinely scared to death. "Is this some kind of a plan to take over Metro City? You know that Metro Man…"

"Oh, Metro _Mahn_." The super villain waved his hand. "This time he won't be needed to interrupt me. Au contraire, he would be most welcomed to take part in this conference."

"Really?" Now the chubby man was boggled, with his eyes wide as plates.

"Of course! Miss Ritchi here can confirm my words." He motioned to his girlfriend and she looked at him with a crooked eyebrow; he was having too much fun with this, she had to admit. "Now, shall we proceed?" Megamind smiled mischievously and offered his arm to Roxanne.

She took it and they made their way to the stage.

"I can't see Wayne, anywhere," Roxanne whispered to Megamind .

He send her one last glance and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Everything will be fine," he whispered back, and pushed the doors open.

The crowd looked like a sea. The infinite masses of humans and all their eyes were turned on them, waiting.

Megamind cleared his throat and went to the rostrum.

"Citizens of Metrocity!" he began.

Roxanne tried to correct him. "Metro City."

"Oh, potato tomato." He shrugged it off. "I'm here to announce you that…" Suddenly he was cut off by Hal.

"You are a manipulative monster!"

"Oh am I?" The super villain looked amused by the comment.

"Yes! You are manipulating Roxanne! I have evidence!" The cameraman pointed to the screen, which was placed slightly to the right of the main stage.

Everyone, including Roxanne and excluding Megamind – who looked smug, resting his chin in his hand – held their breath. The screen came to live and… the whole crowd burst out laughing.

" _Happy birthday dear Ha-al. Happy Birthday to youuu!"_ The scene showed a five year old Hal Stewart blowing up the candles. He looked even kind of cute in his blue bunny suit. Fortunately someone quickly stopped the movie.

The present Hal Stewart blushed a furious red.

"You!" He pointed at Megamind.

"Yes?" The blue man looked like a giddy six year old, with his innocent smile.

"You… I don't know how, but you swapped the tapes! I know it!" Hal was shaking with anger.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The supervillain still played dumb.

Hal was speechless until he saw Roxanne. He jumped to her and grabbed her shoulders shaking her.

"Roxanne, you have to believe me! He's controlling you! You've got to snap out of it!" Then he got an idea; if her mind was under control, then maybe a slap to the face would work. "I'm doing this for your own good," he informed her and raised his hand.

But before he could follow through Megamind grabbed his wrist

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" he growled dangerously.

Hal huffed, irritated, and tried to punch the supervillain but before his fist could collide with the blue face he was laying on the floor in a matter of seconds, his arm twisted behind his back and his face under the foot of Megamind. Roxanne squatted next to the red headed man and smiled at him.

"I think you're fired, Hal."

Quickly police officers appeared and took the fuming cameraman away. Suddenly the crowd began to cheer.

Both the villain and reporter looked back and saw approaching Metro Man.

"Well, I see you could handle some troubles without me." The hero gave the couple one of his best smile and Megamind snorted at him.

"I can handle anything without you."

"Huh, well, if you don't want me here…" Metro Man took a step back.

Megamind had to swallow all his pride to say, "No, stay, we… ah… I invited you here, didn't I?"

Still smiling, Wayne nodded and took a seat next to the mayor.

Megamind returned to the microphone.

"Well, since everyone's here I think I can say it. I, Megamind, incredibly handsome criminal genius and master of all villainy, starting from today, quit my position as Metrocity's supervillain. In fact, I'm resigning from being any kind of villain at all. Why, you might ask? It's because that's incredibly beautiful reporting genius and mistress of all nosiness, Roxanne Ritchi. Yes, citizens of Metrocity. We're a couple! Any questions?"

Everyone could have sworn a bomb had exploded.


	21. Marie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 2011 self suggested Breaking Benjamin - Had Enough as background music.

> "It is his capacity for self-improvement and self-redemption which most distinguishes man from the mere brute"
> 
> Aung San Suu Kyi

Marie watched the debate at Elizabeth's place with an amused and slightly sad smile.

"Smug little bastard did it…"

"Who did what?" Elizabeth came into the living room with cups of tea and gave one to her younger sister.

"Megamind." The blond woman chuckled. "And as always, with style… That creep Hal didn't know what hit him… I warned him, but I suppose idiots are born, not made…"

"So what's happening there?" The black haired sister looked at the screen with little idea of the situation.

"Right now? They're trying to accuse Roxanne of co-working with Megamind all this time," she snorted.

"You don't believe that?"

"Nope. She's just not the type to do that, and she would never hurt Wayne; they're almost like a family… Which reminds me… Liz, do you hate me?"

Marie looked at her older sister, waiting for answer. Elizabeth was perplexed by that sudden question, but quickly composed herself.

"Apart from the fact that you can sometimes be a manipulative bitch… no, I don't hate you."

"Really? I thought that by now, you would be genuinely disgusted with me."

"Now, that's a different story. But you are my little, overconfident, super smart sister. Even if you get on my nerves sometimes…" She noticed the unamused look on Marie's face. "Okay, most of the time we stick together, right?"

"Even if they put me in prison for what I did?"

Elizabeth gave it a quick thought and said. "Well, on the _other_ _hand…"_

Both sisters looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Okay, it seems that you got over the fact that you got dumped pretty quickly," Elizabeth noticed.

Marie turned off the TV; she would read about the event in tomorrow's newspaper.

"Actually I didn't. I'm still trying to focus on something else so I don't start crying. I hate crying." She bit her lower lip. "It's for weaklings… Right now I'm going through Fibonacci numbers…"

"Sometimes crying is good. It helps to clear your karma," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Yes, talk to me about all that yoga stuff…" the blond woman snapped bitterly with a sarcastic tone. "I'm _sure_ it'll help me."

"You never know."

Marie sent her one of her best 'bitch, please' looks.

"Okay, maybe not…" the older sister sighed. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Shut myself in a freaking mouse hole and let the world forget about me." The younger one took a sip of her tea and stared blankly into space.

They sat in silence for a while, until Elizabeth spoke.

"So what changed?"

"Hmm?" Marie jerked her head in the direction of her sister, startled by the sudden sound of her voice. Elizabeth noticed that her eyes were slightly redder than before and a wet trail trickled down her cheek. The blond woman quickly wiped the solitary tear and answered. "I just… thought things through…" It was obvious that Marie was trying to skip the subject.

"So, if you did that thinking, maybe you should go to Wayne and apologize?" Liz tried another approach.

"Oh, and say what?" The younger Harrison slammed her cup down with a loud angry clank, spilling most of the tea and almost breaking the china. "Shit." She felt the hot liquid on her jeans and quickly grabbed the napkin to clean herself off. Her older sister watched her silently. "I mean, what's the point? I'll go to him and beg on my knees for him to forgive me?"

She threw the napkin on the floor and spread her arms, gesticulating frantically. She started to pace the room, biting her nail, ignoring tears in her eyes.

"I've screwed up! I'd rather die alone than make myself look pathetic!"

"You wouldn't look pathetic. Yes, he might not forgive you immediately, but it would be a start." Liz suggested. "It's not high school anymore."

"Oh screw it!" Marie suddenly screamed. " _I promised_ myself that I would never let anything or anyone get in my way and ruin me! And now look at me! I'm _exactly_ like that… _bitch_ …Ann Smith!" She took a deep breath and fell back into the armchair. "I don't want to end up in trailer, with six children and Nascar fanboy husband named Bob."

"Now, you won't end up like that," Elizabeth assured her

"You think?" Marie looked up on her.

"Yes, I think you'll end up alone with six Alsatians dogs eating up your dead body," Liz nodded convinced.

Marie chuckled. "Thanks, sis."

"Don't mention it. And just between us, her husband is named Andrew, he's a painter and likes hockey. They have one child; a son. Little bastard looks like his mummy and acts like her." The black haired woman snorted.

"How do you know?" the younger sister asked surprised.

"I've met her few weeks ago in grocery store," Liz informed her.

"Ah…"

"What I'm trying to say is Wayne is no high school jock and there's no Ann Smith to manipulate him out of your hands," the older sister tried once again.

"I did that myself, thank you very much," Marie said sarcastically

"Because you're oversensitive and clingy," Liz pointed out again. "You think that once you grasp something you should raise all defenses and prepare for the world to full charge at you to take it away from you by force. That's why you're acting ahead of yourself and…" Liz waved her hand, "do stupid things. But it's not high school anymore."

"I know… It's just… Suddenly the whole world was looking at me, they pried, bothered me from the sun rise to sunset. They wanted to know _everything_. I couldn't take a step without them following. I felt like an animal in a cage. I _had_ to do _something_ to get them off my case. Anything, before I would snap and…probably end up in asylum."

"What about Wayne? Did you tell him anything?"

"No. You know me. I hate being hopeless, and when I'm hopeless I close in on myself and try to solve everything on my own… And I did…for good…" she hugged herself. "I wish Mum and Dad were here… Maybe I wouldn't be so…bitchy and evil…"

"Now, you're not evil. You just wanted to be alone with the man you love, though you picked the worse man for that…since as Metro Man he's quite popular…"

"Quite? Are you nuts? The whole female population of Metro City is drooling over him. Shit! Do you even realize what kind of looks I was receiving after the announcement? They were looking at me like I was stealing him away from them. When I tried to buy anything for the wedding and a woman was behind the counter, the things I wanted were broken or were 'out of stock', even if a moment after me came another woman and bought it!" She took a deep breath. "I sometimes thought that they were _this_ close to lynching me on a street! Do you have any idea how I felt?" Marie was once again on her feet, pacing the room and gesticulating furiously.

"No. But…wasn't Roxanne considered his 'girlfriend'?"

"She was a celebrity! She was labeled the same as he was. It was okay for them to be together. Me? I was a nobody! The only person during that announcement who knew me was Megamind, because he knows everyone on the science field!" She stopped pacing and grabbed the back of her armchair, trying to get herself some kind of rest and sighed. "It was too much pressure… I never dealt with so much pressure before…" She stood up right again, running a hand through her hair. "A month of that and I had enough. I _needed_ them to find something better. Blackmailing Megamind at that time seemed like the best choice… I think I went a bit overboard with it, didn't I?"

"A _little_ bit, yeah," Liz agreed, smiling.

"At least he worked it through," Marie said to herself, thinking about Megamind and Roxanne. Somehow she couldn't help but smile, thinking about the pair and feeling incredibly jealous at the same time.

"And you saw your mistakes," Elizabeth said with hope.

"A little too damn late," Marie sighed, and once again returned to the armchair to sit down.

"So what changed your mind? Why didn't you released the tapes anyway?" the black haired sister dwelled deeper.

"I wanted to release them anyway," Marie looked confused and surprised at the same time. "Just out of spite. Because if I couldn't have happiness, why should they? But at some point, during the whole 'erasing my presence from Wayne's house' I looked in the mirror and saw Ann Smith and decided that enough was enough."

"You're not going back to him?"

"I want to. I feel like I need to. But… I'm not sure if I should." The blond sister scratched her neck. "Maybe I should go and properly apologize to Roxanne and Megamind…at least to Roxanne, because the blueberry head would most likely dehydrate me on spot. Not that I would blame him…" She sighed once again. "I'd rather not meet with Wayne, yet… maybe in few months… a year or something…"

They felt silent once again. Elizabeth spotted the remote. "Maybe we should see how the whole event turned in the end?" She waved the item at her sister.

"I don't think I can watch it now..." Marie decided. "I'll better go upstairs, unpack part of my stuff. I think I need to sleep…"

"Okay, then. Goodnight."

The blond sister nodded and walked out of the living room.

The television came to life once again and Elizabeth drank her tea, observing the whole even turning in favor of the soon to be ex-supervillain.

_At least he can be happy_ , Marie thought to herself, observing the TV from the staircase. The house suddenly felt small and cold to her, so she retreated upstairs and to the quiet space that would be her room.


	22. Past and Future

> "Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future."
> 
> Paul Boese

The conference was coming to end. Strange how it turned out; somewhere in the middle it looked more like a trial over Roxanne, but fortunately Metro Man had stopped the public before they went too far.

One of the questions asked was if the supervillain will return to the prison. Instead of a straight answer, Megamind asked the mayor how much he pays a month for the repairs on the facility after one of his 'Grand Escapes'. The answer had amazed the crowd. Nobody expected such a sum. Then Megamind pointed to the expenses the city paid for the property damage after the 'fights', summing it up that he had found love and wanted to stay with Roxanne – not behind bars. Even if the police and Metro Man insisted on him going back to prison, he simply would not stay there. No chance in Hell. He asked judge if the community service and reparation payment would be more reasonable. The judge agreed, but only if the supervillain had enough money to pay it all up.

Megamind, the mayor and judge Trenton agreed on a meeting after the conference.

The next questions were about what he planned on doing with his life (and Roxanne's life too). He would remain a scientist, and having more time on his hands he would be able to properly test a few things which would greatly help the city, like hydrogen reactor (this information caused a major commotion among the science-field related reporters).

The whole event went on for over an hour considering all the questions, but the supervillain cut it short when the reporters were going into more private matters he did not want to share (like his anatomy).

When the couple, the judge, the mayor, Metro Man and the Warden disappeared into the City Hall the crowd began to slowly disperse.

After another hour of negotiations, Megamind and Roxanne left the mayor's office and when they were semi-safe in the Invisible Car, the blue man fell to his seat like and empty balloon.

"Ok, that was harder than I anticipated…" he admitted.

"Harder than a battle with Metro Man?" Roxanne suggested.

"Ten times, if not a hundred times harder…"

"You did great; they practically played the way you wanted, didn't they?" She placed her hand on his arm and rubbed it, bringing some comfort.

"You can say, that." He let out an exhausted sigh, sinking into the seat. "It was a long day. I need a rest."

"We all need one." Then she noticed something. "Where's Minion? I haven't seen him during the whole conference."

"Taking care of _DeFullapi,"_ he said, massaging his temple.

"DePhillipi… Who is this guy?" she corrected him once again and then noticed someone standing next to the car, looking at it as if he were searching for something.

The man in long trench coat, holding an umbrella over his head, since it had started to rain heavily. Then the man decided to knock on the back window.

Roxanne looked at her beau, who had a rather nasty, disgusted expression on his face.

"You know him?"

"No, but I suspect who he might be. And I don't like it. But I guess this couldn't have been avoided…" He lowered his window.

The man walked to the open window and looked inside.

"Good afternoon, Miss Ritchi, Megamind. Agent Phil Coulson. Can we talk?"

The ex-supervillain reluctantly agreed and the agent went to sit down in the backseat.

"Mr. Mind, I work for…"

"I know for whom you work for, Agent _Killson_ ," he interrupted him.

"Coulson. Agent Coulson." Phil corrected him. "Then you are perfectly aware what I may want from you."

"I wish I could avoid that…" the alien man muttered. "You act really fast."

"We have to. Supervillain surveillance demands some swift reflex." The agent smiled lightly.

"Why exactly are you here?" Megamind, throughout the whole conversation, didn't even turn once to look at the man directly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to, while Roxanne with outmost curiosity listened the both of them, her eyes traveling from her lover to the mysterious man in the back seat.

"Not every day one of the most active and technologically advanced supervillains pops up with information of his retirement. The government is… wary. I'm here to watch you, Mr. Mind," Mr. Coulson informed the ex-villain.

"If they want my invention then they better give me a really good reason for me to give it to them," Megamind sneered at him.

"That will come with time. First comes trust."

A lopsided smile danced across the lips of the blue man; he crooked his eyebrow, looking at the 'passenger' in the back of his car in the mirror.

"My word is not enough?" he asked, faking hurt innocence in his voice.

"Unfortunately not." Phil remained stoic and searched his pocket. "If I may ask you for your watch."

"What for?" Megamind narrowed his eyes. His hands were shaking and his mind screamed to run.

"I'm going to place on it a device, which would tell us where you are, what you're doing and with whom. If you think of throwing it away... I'd rather not be in your place, then. The years of analyzing your pod gave our scientists some interesting clues," Phil informed him, and stretched out his hand for the watch, waiting. "Refusing would mean you're going against the law, which would make all of today's effort pointless and would result in bringing you to more… reliable facility than Metro City Prison for Criminally Gifted."

The jaw of the blue alien clenched but he did what he was asked for.

"Thank you." Agent Coulson quickly placed a small thinner than hair disk at the bottom of the watch and returned it to its owner. "Now, this is goodbye then, Mister Mind. I'll call you later and I hope you'll pick up." He opened the door. "Oh, and… I hope you keep that green card up to date. It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Ritchi. Good day."

Agent Phil Coulson got out of the car and quickly disappeared in the rain.

"What was that all about?" Roxanne asked, a bit confused by the whole situation. "Who was that guy?"

"A nightmare from the past," her boyfriend answered darkly and started the engine. "Where are we going now, my dear Roxanne?" he tried to change the subject.

"Your place," she said. "You need some rest and we need to talk with Minion. Also Lena is waiting there with Wayne."

The brunette took a good look at Megamind. She'd never seen him like that; he looked… scared and angry. A little bit edgy, his eyes kept on flicking from one side to other, like he was expecting an ambush.

"Megamind. What's wrong?" she asked softly.

He noticed the worry in her eyes and voice.

"Later… please ask me about this a little bit later."

She nodded, understanding that he probably needed to calm down first.

Roxanne had to smile when she got out of the Invisible Car in the Lair. A swarm of Brainbots gathered around Megamind, greeting him and wanting some attention. Their 'Daddy' threw one of the wrenches and the whole horde hurried after it.

"Home sweet home?" the reporter asked him with a smirk.

"You have no idea…" he answered with a warm smile. Then he called Minion.

The fish had left the 'thinking area' with a relived expression, seeing them safe and sound back home.

"Sir! Miss Ritchi!" I'm so glad you're back!" He ran toward them as fast as the mechanical suit allowed him. "Also both Metro Man and a really weird woman are here," Minion whispered to his master.

"I know," The blue alien said with an unhappy frown.

Metro Man was his arch nemesis but the red headed woman was far more unpredictable and dangerous than the man in white. She was not to be trusted and yet, she was here in his lair of all places!

The trio walked into the area behind the red curtain. Lena and Wayne seemed to be deep in some kind of discussion, which was dropped when they noticed the new arrivals; once again it was the accountant who greeted them first.

"Hi, Roxanne. Hey blue head. I forgot to ask you before the conference; how are your delicates feeling?" She grinned like a wolf.

Megamind stood behind Roxanne, his hands on her shoulders.

"Fine. No need to concern," he answered simply, unwilling to show his embarrassment.

"Oh…" Lena commented dryly with an arched eyebrow.

"Delicates? What are you two talking about?" Roxanne once again was the one uninformed and she began to greatly dislike the whole situation.

"We met before the conference and I gave him a proper greeting." The voice of the red head was ice cold.

"Yes and she was the one who gave me your location," the ex-villain informed his girlfriend with a wide smile.

"Hey! You promised!" Now Lena was pissed.

Megamind stuck his tongue at her and took a few steps back ready to run. "I was a villain back then, so no promises count."

"Get back here, you…" She wanted to strangle him so much.

"Hey, hey. Calm down! Nothing happened! We're together, right Megs? So no harm done; I'm not mad at you, Lena." Roxanne calmed both her best friend and boyfriend. _Seriously, those two are like kids while in one room,_ she realized and noted for the future to keep them away from each other.

Wayne watched the whole scene amused while Minion was rather worried. Finally the hero decided to step in.

"Roxanne…" he walked over to his friend.

She looked at him and her face turned stern.

"Wayne."

"Listen, I was… a little bit wrong about you and Megamind… I'm sorry. And you Megamind," The hero turned to his enemy. "You were right about Marie. I apologize for that punch."

"I heal quickly." The ex-super villain shrugged, waving his hand. "And I'm used to it…"

"You _punched_ him?" The brunette couldn't believe her ears; she started to look for something she could throw at Metro Man.

Now it was hero's turn to raise his hands in defense.

"Calm down, Roxy," he said quickly. "Besides, you're friend over there delivered the message that I had upset you quite clearly."

"What did you do?" the blue alien whispered the red head.

"I dropped that pile of metal junk on him." She pointed to a big pile of rusty pipes, metal parts of past projects and other unidentified steel objects. "Minion helped me and it took Mr. Perfect a whole _two seconds_ to get out of it," she explained.

Roxanne tried not to smirk. Count on Lena to vent on men. No surprise she was still single; no one would be able to keep up with temperamental red head. But she was honest person, who rarely hid her emotions and was a loyal friend.

"Fine. But that doesn't change the fact that I haven't yet forgiven you for meddling in on something that's _not_ your business." The reporter still remained serious but there was a light smile wandering somewhere in the corner of her mouth.

"Understood, but we're still friends?" Wayne smiled relieved.

"Always." They shook their hands, sealing the deal. Then the brunette turned to her female friend. "Lena, shouldn't you be at work or something?" she asked bemused.

"Well, I got fired after another argument with my boss." The red head looked a bit down.

"And?"

"I sent his wife some fascinating documents, containing bank statements and things like that." Lena grinned evilly.

"Wasn't that a bit mean?" Metro Man asked with an arched eyebrow

"She dropped over a ton of scrap metal on your head, and you ask that?" Megamind looked at him with his best 'you're kidding me right?' face. The hero shrugged.

"That reminds me…" Lena continued. "Megamind, do you need help with your taxes?"

"My what?" the blue man blinked few times, confused.

"Taxes; it's money paid to that government, which-"

"I know what taxes are!" Megamind huffed irritated. "I don't know why I would need your help in paying them."

"You never paid tax, right?"

"I was a supervillain. Besides, what's a big deal? With a head this size I doubt I would have _any_ problemwith them." He folded his arms on his chest and straightened up with pride in his voice.

"Yeah… good luck then." She smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Roxanne has my phone number just in case."

Roxanne shook her head in amusement. She had a feeling she would be calling Lena very soon. "What were you and Wayne discussing?" she asked her best friend.

"Oh, I was trying to convince him about the superiority of ' _Biker Mice from Mars'_ over ' _Superman_ '," Lena simply replied.

"And I'm still unconvinced," Wayne said, smirking at the red head.

"But I'm going to convince you hero," She assured him.

"You watch _Biker Mice_?" Megamind asked her slowly.

"Yeah," she chuckled, and then got serious. "You've got a problem with that?"

" _Problem with that?_ Well, Limburger was _far_ more inferior to Joker or Lex Luther, but I must admit that the protagonists were indeed very… charismatic." He smiled a lopsided grin.

"Let's Rock and Ride, bro." The accountant smiled a toothy grin and fist bumped with the ex-villain.

_Now they teamed up,_ Roxanne thought to herself, _this is really not good._ She chuckled, watching her friend and her boyfriend discussing the show of their childhoods.

"I still don't get what's with that show. I think Superman is far better," Metro Man joined in, and the three argued for a while. _Not Wayne too._ Now it was a little bit too much for the reporter.

"Tea, Miss Ritchi?" Minion came closer and offered her a beverage from the tray.

"Thank you, Minion." She took a cup. "How's DePhillipi?"

"Oh, I managed to catch him just in time. He probably wasn't very happy to find his computer gone. But just in case, I had a program designed by Sir, monitoring the Internet in case something popped up." Minion smiled lightly, adjusting the tray held by his metal hand.

"Do you know what was on that tape?" Roxanne was really curious about what Marie had found or fabricated.

"Ahem… I don't know. The Brainbots destroyed the tape after they intercepted it from Mr. Stewart." He looked at a couple of the Brainbots, still nibbling on some scrap plastic.

Roxanne didn't quite believed the fish, but she didn't really need the knowledge. Minion distributed the drinks and left once again.

_It's about time to end the cartoon discussion_ , Roxanne decided. _We need to know one more thing._

"So! Wayne…what about Marie?" Roxanne asked Metro Man.

Metro Man sighed heavily and turned to her.

"I don't know. Right now I don't think I can trust her anymore… It's hard because…because I think I still love her… But I don't know where she is," he said, feeling a bit down.

"You'll be all right." She placed a hand on her friend's arm.

"Yeah, he will be," Lena snorted. "But what if she tries to cook up some more trouble in her 'heartbreak'?" She imitated the quotation marks with her hands

The hero looked at the red head.

"If she does try I'll stop her."

"Good luck with that," Megamind added skeptically.

"Amen to that." The other woman and the villain made another fist bump.

Roxanne began to scold them, but Wayne stopped her.

"It's okay. I deserve it, after all." He looked at Megamind and Roxanne. "Sorry guys, for everything. I hope at least you two can work things through. I should go. Bye." Metro Man turned to leave.

"Yeah, goodbye Wayne." Roxanne said. She was sad for what had happened to him. He was a good man; things shouldn't have end up like this for him. "You can come and talk to me anytime."

He only nodded with a weak smile.

"I should go, too. Good luck to you both." Lena quickly followed the hero.

Roxanne couldn't help but smile.

"You know what?" she said, coming closer to her beau, leaning into him.

"What?" Megamind asked, nuzzling her hair and wrapping his arms around her.

"I think he'll be all right."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him, Miss Ritchi…" he purred and she chuckled. She knew this tone of his. She liked when he made it. "In your place, I would start to worry about yourself…"

He nibbled her shoulder.

"Hmm… Don't get to full of yourself, Megamind… I still have some tricks up my sleeve…" She pressed harder into him. Her mouth began to water when his hands sneaked under her shirt.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Mm hmm…" Her body heat increased. This will be good… He lifted her bra and squeezed her breast gently.

"Then I have a bad news for you," he whispered in her ear.

"What kind of bad news?" She tried very hard to keep a track of her thoughts.

"Remember the old table which I used to tie you to?" He licked her neck, and one of his hands sneaked between her thighs.

"Oh, yes… How could I forget?" She smirked at the memory. _Very_ pleasant memory.

"I've got a new one, and…"

"And…" _oh… hands… mmmm_

"And I need to test it… do you want to volunteer?" His fingers played with her with the precision of a pianist.

"Yes!" _Ah, that wasn't fair!_ she protested in her mind. But resistance, she knew, was futile, especially when he set his mind on something – or to be precise, on her.

"Hmm… very good." He smirked, suddenly yanking her up and carried her to his working area. The Brainbots were ordered not to interrupt them and to keep anyone, _especially_ Minion, away from them. Not that it mattered. They could have easily been heard by the neighboring states, anyway…


	23. Haven

> "The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams."
> 
> Eleanor Roosevelt

Megamind and Roxanne lay on the floor, his hands wrapped around her, her head resting on his chest, and his cape giving them a slight cover.

The blue man played with the hairs of his woman, not thinking about anything. He felt so at peace. Roxanne was finally his; she would not disappear or leave him. She loved him. It was like a dream he didn't want to wake up from. Megamind kissed the top of Roxanne's head and sighed with content.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her, feeling her fingers trailing over his arm.

"About us," she said.

"And what conclusion have you reached?" He smiled at her.

"It's a question, rather than a conclusion." She moved her head and looked straight at him.

"What kind of question?" He suddenly felt worried. Had she…changed her mind?

"I was wondering… why are we so drawn to one another?" She changed her position to lie next to him on her side.

He also shifted to look straight at her.

"Ah, this question…"The ex-villain scratched his chin lightly. Roxanne looked at him, waiting. "Well I do have a theory…" he said slowly. "I suppose my kind was strictly monogamous, unlike humans with all your one night stands, friends with benefits, divorces… We…they…only choose one partner for life…" Roxanne sat up listening to him, taking most of the cape for herself. Megamind licked his lips and continued, also lifting himself up. "I'm not sure how this works, but I don't think it affects us fully as it was affecting them…"

"What?" She looked at him with an arched eyebrow, waiting for more information.

"I think it's something in pheromones – my pheromones to be precise. I think you're reacting to them…" He looked at her, slightly blushing – expecting her to throw something at him, or storm out of the Lair.

"And…?"

"Well, according to my theory, when my people reached their puberty, both female and male, they started to produce a special type of pheromones which attracted to them only one person. You would call it the destined one of sorts. Of course there was a slight margin for mistakes; that's why the couple usually spent some time together until they were sure there was no mistake. And once they were sure… they bonded."

"Bonded?"

"Remember the first time we… did it?"

"Yes… Oh. I get it…"

"You see, I think there was nothing like cheating in relationship, because couples were simply not interested to any other person apart from their mate." He sighed, waiting for her reaction while she digested the news.

"Okay, so we're bonded…" She held a hand to her forehead, feeling slightly dizzy… That was…something… Then a thought hit her. "Wait… _I'm_ bonded to you. What about you? Are you bonded to me?" She narrowed her eyes

"Yes. Remember the time when we… let's say… broke up, after that talk in prison?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"I was a little bit more self-destructive back then, wasn't I?"

Roxanne remembered that time. All the reports on him, the headlines, the damage in the city. Self-destruction was the more delicate way of describing that. She nodded.

"I was…hopeless. Broken. The thought that I'd lost you forever; that we would never be together again… I tried with all my might to end my life, by making Metro Man do the job. I reasoned that if I pushed him far enough he would snap at me and…I'll be no more. All I could think about was you and the loss of you. I felt empty without you. With no purpose, being a villain lost its taste without your snarky smile and clever banter. Wherever I looked I saw you, I heard you and felt you. And the fact that it was only the ghost of your presence killed me ten times more…" He looked at his hands, thinking back to those days; he never wanted them back. "I think there's a deep emotional and psychical factor to the bond. My mind is unable to leave you. I'm unable to leave you. Never."

Her arms wrapped around him, kissing the side of his head and rocking him slowly, like a scared child.

"Neither I am. No one is able to replace you in my head, heart or soul. You got deep under my skin, Megamind…" she whispered. "I love you, bond or not."

She moved closer to him, sitting in his lap, encircling his waist with her legs. They sat like that in silence, feeling just the closeness of their bodies, the shared warmth and nothing else.

"Megamind?"

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me who that Agent Coulson was?" she said softly, still touched by his confession and actually not wanting to ruin the moment, but she thought this was a good time to get it out of him.

"He's from a government branch called Section 7. They're like the FBI and CIA. Only their specializations are supervillains and extraterrestrials…" Megamind's voice broke down and he had to swallow few times, tightening his hold over her and hiding his face between her neck and shoulder. "When I landed on Earth, Warden did a good job hiding me from the government. But they knew I was there and using some connection got me anyway. But not for long. Warden traded me for the space craft I came in, since it was obvious I didn't know much about my own world, and I owned got a green card and a birth certificate... But it was horrible down there…in that facility… I don't want to talk about it." He felt his heart break down a little bit, hot tears gathering in his eyes.

"You don't have to if you don't want to…" Roxanne assured her beau, and kissed him on the lips. "Don't think about them anymore… I'm here, you're here. Minion's down there, preparing dinner… We won't let you go. You're safe."

She kissed him again, this time deep and long. He sighed, slowly relaxing into the kiss. Her hand wandered over his chest and he hummed, delighted. Her other hand drew circles over the back of his neck and head, sending shivers of pleasure across his body. In response he sucked on her collar bone and bit slightly into her shoulder. His hands wandered across her back, lightly brushing over her spine.

She arched a little, letting a small moan escape her lips. His hands cupped her butt and lifted her up, sliding her back down on him, filling her and making her throw her head back with a much louder moan. They rocked their hips in unison, making slow and tender love.

They looked at each other; there was an infinite amount of possibilities lying in front of them in the future. Who knew what would happen? But for now, this was Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now onto the epilogues.


	24. Epilogue 1: Enemies and Friends

> "The best way to destroy an enemy is to make him a friend."
> 
> Abraham Lincoln

_Three months later…_

"Do you trust her?" Megamind looked around the café nervously. He still hadn't gotten used to being in public without his disguise generator. And the other patrons weren't helping with their staring.

"No. You?" Roxanne checked her phone, and decided to turn off the sound in case someone called her.

"Of course not. That psycho gave us enough trouble. Let me tell you something; once a psycho, always a psycho."

"And this is coming from the mouth of an ex-villain." She smiled ironically.

"Ex- _super_ villain, my dear," he corrected her, taking a bite of an ordered cheesecake. "And don't you think that _I_ should know best that sudden changes of heart are rather suspicious in the Dark Side?" Then he turned in his chair to look behind him. "Speaking of suspicious, what the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Agent Coulson adjusted his newspaper and lowered it to look at the blue man.

"Sudden changes of heart are rather suspicious in the Dark Side," Phil quoted him with a raised eyebrow and lopsided smile. "Besides, it appears I also have a meeting here. I have a private life too, you know? Just because you're a center of my attention, Mr. Mind, doesn't mean I don't have some other _private_ matters to deal with. I just combined pleasure with business."

The two men started to argue about private matters and combining them with business. Roxanne had to smile. In the beginning of this weird 'relationship' between Megamind and Agent Coulson things were… strict. The agent treated the ex-villain like he was still planning to take over the world and suspected him of the worst things. Many times Roxanne had been forced to calm the alien down so he wouldn't dehydrate Coulson.

That was, until Megamind had saved the agent's live (from his own malfunctioning machine) and dear Phil had met Lena for the first time. The two men started to snap at each other less and Agent Coulson became somewhat like an uninvited neighbor who seemed to spend a lot of time in your home. Lena compared him to a family friend from a sitcom.

Now they shared a respect for each other that held the possibility of friendship.

The heated argument (which started to draw attention from by standers) was fortunately interrupted by a new arrival; Lena.

"Sorry, you had to wait for me, Phil." She smiled brightly.

"No problem ma'am." Agent Coulson darted up and straightened his suit. "Would you like to have a seat?"

"Phil? Ma'am? Am I missing something here?" Megamind asked Roxanne, a bit lost.

"Nothing important, honey," she assured him, and he turned back to their table.

Lena decided that sitting so close to her friend and her boyfriend looked too much like a double date, so she pulled Coulson by his arm and moved him somewhere else in the café.

As soon as the other couple disappeared another person approached them. Marie. She was dressed in a baggy, oversized blouse, hiding her figure. She looked different; paler. She'd cut her hair short, reaching just past her jaw line. Under her eyes were black circles, indicating stress and lack of sleep. But she was smiling sheepishly at Roxanne and Megamind and the reporter could not shake a feeling that the blond was hoping for something. _Hoping_ , not wanting, which was surprising.

"I'm sorry for the wait," she apologized, and sat down across from them. "My car broke down so Elizabeth, my sister, had to drive me here."

"No problem," Roxanne said quickly before Megamind could snarl something sarcastic at Marie.

A waiter approached them and Marie ordered a glass of juice and a cheesecake. When he left with the order the blond sighed heavily and returned her eyes to the couple in front of her.

"So, what do you want now?" Megamind folded his arms across his chest and sent her a stern look. "Or maybe you have some more fascinating information, like last time?"

Roxanne wanted to say something to him but Marie stopped her.

"Don't. I deserve this, don't I?" She played with the Menu for a moment. "I…" She dropped her eyes with a nervous sigh and smile. "How to start… Maybe I'll ask first how Wayne's doing?

"You don't read the newspapers?" Megamind asked her, surprised, and arching his eyebrows and blinking a few times.

"I've been busy lately in lab. I've lost track of time I suppose…" she explained and cleared her throat. "Besides… it's a bit painful for me to see him or hear him… I'm not exactly over him yet…"

"He's fine… In his own way," Roxanne informed her. "You caused him a lot of pain, too." There was blame directed at Marie in the brunette's voice.

They were interrupted by the waiter with Marie's order. The blond thanked the man and turned the glass in her hands few times, avoiding the other woman's gaze for a while.

"I know. And I will apologize for this countless of times." She gulped. "There's nothing I can do to repair the damage."

There was an uneasy silence. Megamind tried his best not to add some sarcastic comment and Roxanne decided to continue.

"Wayne is helping us a lot with Megamind's change in 'career'. It's not easy and we need more time until some real results will show, but at least he doesn't need to wear his disguise generator so often." She squeezed his hand in hers and her beau smiled warmly at her. "And Wayne hasn't met anyone knew, if that's what you want to know."

Marie nodded, her spirit lifted a bit.

"So what is it you wanted to tell us?"

Marie turned her glass a few times, staring at the liquid inside. She feared that if she let go of it her hands would start to shake; she was scared. There was a lot of change in her life lately and it was uncomfortable to tell this to the people whose lives she tried to ruin. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat again.

"I'm pregnant."

The couple stared at the blond with a similar dumbfounded expression and slack jaws. First to react was Roxanne, who shook her shock first due to natural self-defense, perfect for journalism.

"Congratulations! Who's the father?" she asked, trying to remain calm.

"Wayne."

This time it was Megamind who reacted.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was." Marie stared at her plate, playing with the cake, and not really wanting to eat it now. She just had to do something with her hands. She felt really stupid with them staring at her like that.

"So… he doesn't know yet, does he?" Roxanne ran a hand through her hair. Marie really knew how to bring trouble. She was probably even better at this than Megamind during his supervillain days. He was predictable, while she was far from it.

Marie shook her head, finally leaving the fork and folding her hands in her lap. She felt her cheeks burn, and she eyed her fingernails. She wanted to run so much right now.

"Which month?"

"Third, almost fourth," she said. "I found out shortly after the press conference you held."

"Why are you telling this to us?" The blue alien looked at her quizzically. "Why not to go directly to Metro _Mahn?_ "

"I… I'm scared," Marie confessed, placing her entwined fingers on the table and pressing them together. "I _know_ that he'll hate me; even more than he does already. And seriously, I have no idea why I came to you two. Maybe because you guys are closest to him." Her eyes were filled with tears, which she quickly wiped away. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit hormonal… I mean… I love Wayne, no matter what you think of me and this child is all I have of him…"

"He needs to know," Roxanne said softly, placing a hand on Marie's.

Megamind watched the blond for a while, thinking fast; then he asked, "Have you thought of what this _preg-nancy_ might do to you?"

Roxanne shot him a questioning glance and Marie nodded her head.

"I did and… I don't care. I love this child because it's the child of the man I love. I don't care if I die or if I become a single mother. It's what I decided."

"What are you two talking about?" Roxanne cut in, slightly lost.

"My dear, sweet Roxanne." Megamind sighed. "Metro _Mahn_ is an alien with superhuman abilities, like X-ray slash laser vision, flight, smell and most of all…"

"Superhuman strength," Roxanne finished for him her eyes wide as realization hit her. "Oh, dear God, Marie!"

"I'm stubborn, Roxanne. It's impossible to change my mind one it's made up," Marie said with a sad smile. "Besides, we don't know _when_ or _if_ at all the child would get the powers. It's a crossbreed; there's a lot of question marks."

"So when were you planning on telling him?" Megamind asked and Marie blushed.

"Well…"

"You weren't planning on telling him at all?" Roxanne looked quite unimpressed. So like Marie.

"Ugh…" That was all for the answer.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "All right, we're going to drive you to Wayne right now!" she whispered so no one else in the café heard her.

The ex-supervillain smiled widely. "I love when you're so authoritative love." His eyes sparkled with humor and pride.

Marie tried to turn into a ball and disappear. This was rather unexpected turn of events.

When Wayne saw Roxanne he was pleasantly surprised, but when he saw Marie behind her he became defensive. The reporter decided that it would be better for everyone if Wayne and Marie were left alone for their talk.

Megamind waited for his girlfriend in the car, diplomatically refusing to help in this.

"You think it'll be all right?" he asked her as she took her place in the front passenger seat.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait."

After over an hour Marie appeared in the old school house doors. It was hard to tell how the talk went just by looking at her. She slowly walked over to the car and climbed into the back seat.

"How was it?" Roxanne asked with concern.

"Not bad. He said he'll probably call me tomorrow after he's had time to process this," Marie replied with a plain voice.

"You sound like you don't believe it," Megamind noticed.

"Would you believe it in my place?" she asked him a bit harshly. "I'm a realist. Hell, in his place _I_ wouldn't believe myself! He asked me _twice_ if I was sure it's his child. Not that I blame him, anyway…" The blond sank into the cushion of the seat. "Drop me off near that café where we met. Elizabeth will be waiting for me there."

The long car ride was uncomfortable, with a silent Marie in the backseat and slightly irritated Roxanne in the front seat.

When they reached the café, Elizabeth was already waiting for her sister. Before leaving Marie said to Megamind. "I'm not leaving the labs, Baldy," she warned him. "I still don't like you, even if I feel the gratitude for what the two of you did for me. So I hope that you, just like I do, look forwards to our next encounter as rivals." She smiled. "I'm going to make your inventions look like child toys."

Megamind's eyes sparkled with excitement. A challenge! That was something he needed.

"In your dreams, puny human! Your brain is greatly inferior to mine!" He smiled widely.

"We'll see." She nodded to Roxanne and went to greet her older sister.

"I think she'll be all right," the blue man said to his girlfriend.

A few days later, Marie came to visit the former evil lair with the news that Wayne had decided to give the child his name and support her, but the chances of them being together were really slim. Marie was gratefully and it was clear that she would do anything Wayne would want her to. Since she had caused so much trouble for Roxanne and Megamind as a couple.

On the science field Marie and Megamind were the most fierce rivals the world had ever seen, causing a giant jump in the technological evolution of humans.

Lena and Phil Coulson had their ups and downs just like all opposites did, but they were still attracted to each other and stuck together quite firmly. Even a short break up which involved a certain museum curator made them stronger instead of completely falling apart, and together, annoyed Megamind to no end while Roxanne and Minion enjoyed the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I did what I did here. Jesus. My past self sure was a dweeb (well I still am).


	25. Once more with the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "End is the most enjoyable part of the story. We can all close the book and read it one more time, with confidence it was worth our time ;]"  
> This is a self quote I really like.

_Three months later…_

She was going crazy. Gulping nervously, Roxanne pulled the sleeves of her black hoodie down to cover her hands completely and sniffed the hems. It had been a week. The first two days she felt uncomfortable, on the third day she was jumpy and nervous, and on the fourth day she was a ticking bomb and her boss told her to go back home until she was back to normal. And for two days now she'd been laying in _their_ bed, on _his_ side, dressed in _his_ hoodie.

_The first time we separated wasn't that bad_ , she thought. _Why does it need to be this bad now?_

She knew why. Roxanne realized that she was tearing tissues to shreds, thinking back to a few months ago when Amy Amber ( _was that even a name?_ ) tried to make a name for herself in the news and was making googly eyes at _her_ Megamind! ARGH! _No snowflake chance in Hell, bitch!_

Now he was gone to Washington DC for a trial. The reporter finally knew how her blue beau had felt when they'd 'broken up' that time in prison… Roxanne shifted on the bed, biting her nails. If he wasn't back soon she swore was going to take a whole horde of Brainbots and storm the capital if that was what it took to get her boyfriend back!

_Now calm down, Roxanne, calm down. You're being paranoid. It's just one or two more days and he'll be back with that goofy grin of his, telling you about his new idea before working on it straight away, playing some AC/DC so loud your ears will hurt…_

Her internal monologue was interrupted by Minion.

"Miss Ritchi, would you like tea or coffee?"

She looked at the good-natured fish and smiled weakly.

"Do you think he'll be back soon?" she asked, still curled under the covers.

"Of course! Mr. Coulson is with him, and even if they don't always get along, he would never let Sir be taken down into Section 7 again," Minion spoke with confidence. "Just give them a day or two, Miss Ritchi."

His words worked like magic; she felt a bit better. Only a bit.

"Thank you, Minion. You really are a fantastic fish." She sat up. "A tea would be great. With lemon."

"And ice cream?" Minion grinned mischievously.

The brunette smiled back thankfully. "Chocolate, the biggest bowl you can find."

Megamind changed the gear and sped up. Phil gripped his seat harder and gulped, praying silently for this ride to end. The man closed his eyes.

The blue driver looked at his passenger out the corner of his eyes.

"Don't piss your pants in my car," he warned him.

"I won't. I'll puke up my breakfast along with yesterday's dinner faster," Phil said with sarcasm. "Are you trying to get yourself a driving ticket just after you got free from the government's clutches? You miss prison so much?"

"Car's invisible, _Killson._ And what's with the speed? This is nothing for a supervillain." The gear shifted again.

_Just how many_ _does this car have? And how fast can it go?_ The agent thought before he pointed out two things. "It's Coulson, and you're supposed to be an _ex_ -supervillain, or is there something you're not telling me?"

"Just teasing."

"Can't you just slow down then, please? I want to reach Metro City _alive_ , thank you."

"Wuss." Megamind made a sudden turn, just barely missing a truck driving in the opposite direction.

"Psychopathic ego maniac!" Coulson suddenly covered his mouth. "Ugh… I'm going to be sick."

"Not in the car!"

Minion put the dishes into the washer with a sigh. Miss Ritchi wasn't feeling well; the fish hoped his master would be back soon. He was also very anxious. When sir was in prison Minion knew that he was at 'home' and would soon escape. But Section7… that was a completely different level… A shudder ran through his small piscine body. He was very worried, to say the least.

Suddenly he heard a screech of the car tires in the lair, a door slam and Agent Coulson's: "Ow! That was my foot, damn it!"

"Then watch where you're stepping!"

Sir's voice was angry and…desperate, reaching a weird mix of a high pitched shriek and low growl at the same time.

_Oh… better go and stop Mr. Coulson from arguing with sir now…_ Minion thought, and quickly left the kitchen.

"Sir! You're back!"

"Of course I'm back, Minion," Megamind huffed, but then soften at the sight of his friend. "The jury and the judge couldn't resist my devilishly handsome charm and charisma," he said smugly.

"So they let you go?" Minion asked with worry, and shot a glance toward Phil.

"They did." The agent nodded. "It's not a full pardon. He's still not allowed to leave the country, but most of his 'stunts' were discharged. Thanks to my report they believed in his reformation."

" _Stunts?_ Are you calling my brilliant master plans _stunts?"_ Megamind felt truly offended.

"The unicorn…?" Phil raised one eyebrow.

"It was the Equestrinator!" It was obvious the blue man was deeply hurt now.

"They took his incompetence as one of the redeeming points," Coulson added with a smirk.

"Inco…" the ex-super villain huffed, speechless. They were mocking him!

"Come on, Megamind. It _did_ look like a unicorn."

"Havoc wrecking uni… Equestrinator!" The alien was still pouting. The other man patted him friendly on his shoulder.

"Yes, yes. Havoc wrecking." _Though it didn't work,_ Phil added in his mind but left this to himself. "Now go greet your lady."

That one sentence did a miracle. The pout was gone, as a new thought appeared in Megamind's large brain. Roxanne; the reason he was in such a hurry to come back.

"Roxanne… Minion…?" Megamind looked at his best friend.

"She's in the bedroom, sir," the fish informed him with a light smile.

"Thank you. Now excuse me." The blue man ran to the direction of his love.

"Okay… I'd better leave, too. I need to meet Lena." Phil ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll go with you, Mister Coulson. I need to do some… grocery and… errands…" Minion watched his charge disappearing around the corner. A jacket and shirt flew from that same direction.

"Oh, I get what you mean. Then… let's go."

They both left the not-so-evil-liar, not really wanting to be there at that moment and for a good reason.

The doors opened and closed. Roxanne opened her eyes.

"Minion, I'm not…" But it wasn't Minion.

It was Megamind. Shirtless. She gulped; her mind was playing tricks on her, right?

"Roxanne…" he breathed, and suddenly was there next to her, swooping her into his arms and lifting her to meet him in a long, deep, passionate kiss.

After a moment – which for them was an eternity – they parted to get some air.

"I missed you," she whispered, knowing now it wasn't a dream.

"I missed you, too," he said, touching his nose to hers. "For a moment, in that courtroom, I thought I would never be able to hold you like this again."

"But you are. It's all that matters now," she assured him, stroking her nose over his.

Megamind smiled and kissed her cheek and forehead. Then he looked down at her and noticed the way she was dressed.

"Is that my hoodie?" he asked with amused smile, his hands wandering over her torso, loosening his embrace.

"Yes," she said coyly. Then she noticed a gleam in his eyes.

"Hmm… I like how it looks on you…" he said, and kissed her just under her jaw line, then nipped on her ear. "But I prefer you without it… or without anything at all."

"And I like how you look without your shirt on," she chuckled, sliding her hands down his chest, tickling him.

"Just my shirt?" he spoke into her neck, nuzzling, nipping and kissing.

"Okay… without you pants, too." She placed her hands on his neck, massaging the soft skin and slowly moving up to his head.

He suddenly slid out of her hands and removed the sweatshirt, discovering she wasn't wearing a bra. That did funny things to his mind. He swore, he wasn't going to wash that hoodie ever again. Her giggling brought him back to her and he smirked.

"What's so funny?" She shook her head and covered her mouth with her hand. "You're not telling?" Another shake.

"Miss Ritchi…" His voice lowered to the familiar villainous level, which always turned her on. "This is very rude… And it deserves… _punishment_ …" He said 'punishment' as if it was the most amusing thing in the world, not able to suppress the 'evil' smile on his lips.

She yelped as he grabbed her bridal-style and threw her onto bed; then he jumped after her, pinning her hands above her head before he kissed her breathless.

"You… call that… a punishment, Megamind?" she asked, trying to get some air.

"No," he admitted honestly, and with one hand he opened the night-stand's drawer and pulled out silky string. Then he tied her hands to the bed post. "This shall be the punishment. The first part of it, actually," he informed her with superiority in his voice.

She pulled the strings, trying to see if she could free herself. No chance. The knot was strong. She sent him an uncertain look.

"A whole week without you, Miss Ritchi…" he murmured with a growl, looking straight into her eyes. " _This_ is going to be fun…"

She froze. Her heart was beating fast. She could feel his body heat radiating from him. The soft brush of his fingers over her body. Then the strong grip when he reached her sweat pants and practically tore them down from her, along with her underwear. And then there was that stare full of wonder; for a moment he stopped breathing. How did he manage to turn her into nothing more than a love struck teenager?

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he asked her, running his fingers down her stomach.

"I could ask you the same question," she said, lifting herself a little bit to make herself more comfortable. He smiled softly. "I'm not going anywhere, Megamind. Not anymore," she assured him, knowing what would be crossing his mind.

"I wouldn't let you. Not anymore,." he said back, making her smirk. He moved on the bed to sit next to her. With a mischievous gleam his hand moved from the hollow in her neck down to her abdomen, drawing a circle there and then sinking even _lower_.

She half moaned and half shouted, shaking with overflowing pleasure.

"Miss Ritchi… I did not know you want me so much," he whispered into her ear, chuckling. Then he brought his hand to his mouth, sucking his fingers clean. Roxanne swallowed hard, seeing his delighted expression. "Let's see if I remember how the rest of you tastes like…"

He sucked hard on her neck, no doubt leaving a mark as he stretched his body next to her. "Your jeans…" she moaned when she felt the fabric brush over her legs. Soon he was freed of the pants and was back to teasing, touching and kissing her body with eagerness. Now the brunette wished she was free of the bonds on her wrists. Reduced to moaning and pleading, she wanted to touch him so much and hold him in place; he was controlling her body in full. She begged to be freed, but he seemed deaf to her voice, with that impish smile of his.

Suddenly the bonds were gone, and her hands didn't waste any time. She grabbed onto him, running her palms over his back, digging her nails into him as he rode her, whispering promises and asking the same from her. He would never let her go. His power over her was complete and she didn't care. She screamed her release, feeling him follow her with a familiar bite.

_I'll have to wear a jumper to work in order to hide that_ , she decided as she fell down onto the pillows.

_One month later…_

"Your father hates me," Megamind repeated this sentence for fifth time that day, pouting.

"He doesn't hate _you_ ; he hates the fact that we're dating." Roxanne adjusted the tie around his neck.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" he asked as she stepped back to examine his looks.

"No, it's just for your information."

"And I love you too," he grumbled and pressed the doorbell.

Immediately Amanda opened the doors with a smile.

"Hi! It's so good you guys could make it!" She greeted the couple by hugging them.

"It's good to see you too, Mum." Roxanne gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come on in. Everyone's waiting." The older woman coaxed them inside.

It wasn't that Megamind didn't like visiting Roxanne's family. It was that her family was so big, and sometimes he really felt out of place. Oh, and there was still Thomas. Mr. Ritchi always greeted him with that hand shake of steel and a stern look, saying ' _do anything funny and you're dead_ '. And his shot gun had recently been taken down from the display…

The second time they visited the blue man had met the other brother of Roxanne; Jeremy. He and Jake had 'borrowed' him from Roxanne for a man to alien talk about his relationship with their sister. And of course they _had_ to ask about his manly parts; they had a couple of beers and the next day, Megamind decided that he hated beer. Roxanne decided that even if his drunken logorrhea was cute, she preferred him sober. It meant no male to male talks while she was in eye or hearing range.

This was their third time visiting, and Megamind noticed there were far too many people in this cramped little space. Gulping, he took in the view of the whole Ritchi family.

"Roxanne…?" He grabbed her hand, trying to hide his panicked expression. "Who are all these people?" He really wished they'd brought Minion along, but the fish had decided to stay home and keep an eye on the Brainbots and Marie who, despite her pregnancy, was probably planning something and was only waiting until her blue rival let his guard down.

Roxanne squeezed his hand reassuringly and pulled him towards the nearest relative. Soon he met everyone and didn't have a problem remembering them all.

During dinner everyone was talking. The cutlery clacked, glasses pinged; the whole family was happy. Only Megamind felt really out of place. He didn't know about what he should talk about and with whom. Jake and Jeremy were at the other end of the table and Roxanne was deep in conversation with one of her cousins. Suddenly someone called his name.

"Yes?" He raised his eyes to find the one who called him.

"I asked you how your inventions are going?" Amanda smiled gently.

"Oh, everything's going wonderfully. Though I must admit I had a problem with circuits in my latest invention, and I think Marie somehow tried to steal one of my ideas…"

"Marie?" one of the cousins asked. Craig. He was Julie's husband. "You mean Marie Harrison? I've heard you two are tough rivals."

Before he realized it, Megamind had been dragged into a full scientific discussion. Craig was an engineer and two of the other cousins worked as chemists. Finally he felt comfortable.

Later, in Roxanne's old room he felt even more comfortable, with the bustle of guests gone and with himself and Roxanne alone.

"So how was your 'Ritchi family annual reunion'?" Roxanne asked him while they lay in the bed.

"It was… definitely a new experience. I never knew your family was this big," Megamind admitted.

"Would you… like to have a family like that?" He felt she was definitely getting somewhere with this.

"Well, maybe not _that_ big, but… being a part of it feels…nice. Still, I like it to be just the two of us and Minion most of the time," he said carefully, then looked at her. "Roxanne, is something wrong?"

She rested her head on his chest.

"Would you like it if… there were more than just the two of us and Minion? Would you… like to have a baby? With me?"

He sat up and looked at her very, very carefully. "Roxanne, exactly what are you trying to tell me?"

She bit her lips and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

She caught him just in time before he hit the floor, unconscious.

Megamind woke up in a dark room, staring into the double muzzle of a shot gun.

"I-didn't mean-to-knock-up-your-daughter!" he said quickly, and when he heard a click he even added, "But-of-course-I'm-going-to-marry-her!"

Then the gun lowered revealing Thomas, towering over the ex-supervillain. "Good."

They were in Thomas's study. The room was small, arranged in a very oriental style. There were pillows everywhere, materials with geometrical patterns hung upon the dark green walls. The chair, desk, alcohol cabinet and bookshelves were made of dark wood. Megamind sat on one of the pillows on the floor.

Roxanne's father went to the small cabinet and put down his gun. Then he took out two glasses of whiskey and sat on the floor next to the alien.

"Here. Drink." He handed him one of the glasses and Megamind took it, not wanting to argue with the man.

"Do you know anything about family?" Thomas asked the blue man.

"Not really. I was raised in prison…" Megamind admitted. He turned the glass in his hands.

The older man chuckled. "It's not poisoned. Or are you really not used to drinking, as my sons claim?"

"The latter." But he took one sip of the drink and grimaced. Even worse than beer.

"Then you don't need to drink it," Thomas smirked.

With gratitude Megamind put the glass down.

"My wife and sons like you. My daughter loves you," the veteran reporter said slowly. "And it seems you'll be the father of my grandchild. It leaves me with no choice but to accept you into the family… I can't believe I'm saying this… but… I've always told my children never to judge a book by its cover and people by their looks… Though your looks are more bizarre than I could ever have expected…"

"Sorry to disappoint," Megamind mumbled.

"It's not disappointment. It's more like a shock. I always had a hunch that Roxanne would bring home someone unusual. But I expected the 'unusual' to be more of a job description…" Thomas sighed and took a sip of his whiskey.

"Supervillain and a mad scientist is probably fitting with the 'unusual'."

"You have a point there," the man agreed. "You see that shot gun?" He pointed to his weapon.

"It's hard not to notice it." Megamind looked in the direction of the gun.

"I've got it from Amanda's father on the day of our wedding. He gave it to me with a snicker, saying that when I have a daughter, I'll find myself using it as a threat. I thought he was having a laugh, but… God, I hate the fact that he was right."

Megamind looked at his soon-to-be father-in-law, quite confused. Thomas noticed his look and laughed.

"When Amanda introduced me to him he greeted me by sticking this thing between my eyes and saying he would shoot my balls off if anything happen to his girl. He worked in the army; I've got most of my connection there thanks to him. Tough guy. Good man and God damn irritating at times. Amanda got some of that sadistic sense humor from him."

"Mrs. Ritchi's father hated you?" That was… unexpected.

"Of course not. He hated the fact that I was dating her. Most fathers do. If the kid turns out to be a girl you'll get my point." Thomas drank the rest of his whiskey. "So, what are you going to do with the child?"

"I…" the blue man began, but closed his mouth. "I don't know. I mean… I'm not perfect material for a father! How am I supposed to take care of a child?" He panicked. "What if he or she is born blue like me? What if something happens to Roxanne?" He dropped his head miserable. Thomas gave him back the glass of whisky and this time, the blue man drank the contents with one gulp.

"Would you leave Roxanne?"

"Never!" There was so much confidence in the alien's voice that Thomas nodded with approval. "It's just… I'm an alien. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"But it _did_ happen."

"But wouldn't it be cruel? I mean, for the child? My childhood… I didn't even _have_ a real childhood… What kind of life will he or she have? And to bring him or her into the world… All I can hope now is…for him or her to be as human as possible…"

Without any encouragement Megamind took another glass of whiskey from Thomas.

"Don't think like that." The older man leaned against the wall. "Things happen for a reason. All we can do is to take what we have and do the best we can with it. Your kid doesn't need to have a horrible childhood like you had; this is all up to you and Roxanne. And me, and the rest of the family. This is what family is for. Because at the end of the day, those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind who you are or what you do. Roxanne's my daughter, and all I can do is support her, even if I'm not exactly happy with her decisions. But this is what being a parent means. Soon you'll understand that too." He thought for a moment. "Or at least that's what my wife said when you first came into our home."

"Guess you're right…" Megamind drank the rest of his drink, his worries not entirely gone, but calmed a bit. Then he got another crazy idea. "So… Should I call you dad now?"

The ice age could not match the iciness of the other man's glare…but then it melted and Thomas snickered. "After you two got married, then…maybe. Just maybe."

"Will I get the shot gun?"

"Sure, it's a tradition. Besides, I have another one laying somewhere around the house."

On the other side of the door Jeremy was eavesdropping, while Amanda was trying to keep Roxanne from walking into the study. Jake was encouraging his sister to do so.

"No worries, we'll get rid of his body and nobody would suspect it was our old man who killed him." He grinned at her and earned a whack to the head from his mother. "Ow! What did I do?"

"Shut up, Jacob."

So he did. There was no messing with Amanda Ritchi when she used full names.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You're father would never harm him."

"No, only imply infernal tortures, _very_ suggestively." This time Jake stood far enough from his mother so he only received a glare _._ "What? At least they were dressed when dad charged in and dragged the guy out…"

"I hope he's all right." Roxanne squeezed her mother's hand. "Jerry, do you hear anything?"

"Nope, nothing…Wait! I hear… singing?" The older brother stood up and blinked few times confused.

Amanda smiled happily. "See, he _is_ fine! We should leave them alone now. You can wash your boyfriends head tomorrow morning honey, when they sober up."

But Roxanne remained worried until in the morning, when Amanda woke the drunken duo with cups of coffee and a good scold. Megamind (after a visit in the bathroom) swooped his girlfriend into his arms, and after kissing her he told her he loved her very much and asked her if she would marry him.

The ceremony was a private family celebration. But somehow they found a few photos from it in the morning newspaper. After the news of Roxanne's pregnancy leaked out Megamind had to double his security system, and Phil had to write long report to his bosses explaining why it would be a bad idea asking the alien man for a visit. It was good to have a friend in high places.

Nine months later a blue boy with a large cranium and electric brown eyes ("My father's" a proud Megamind announced) was born (with the help of a C-section birth). He was named Thomas Jr. The boy definitely inherited the personality of his mother, with only hints of Megamind's flare. His human grandfather couldn't understand how the guy who was completely unworthy of his daughter was the father of the smartest grandchild in the world.

Marie's son, Stephen, inherited his father's job and Thomas Jr. joined him as a partner in justice.

Stephen had a sister, Veronica, and after her birth Wayne and Marie also married.

Phil and Lena never married, but their relationship remained strong, all the same.

When Bernard announced that he was gay, no one was surprised.

Thomas Jr. – or just Tom – was eventually followed by two more siblings. A sister, Sarah – also known as "Peach", because she resembled a human the most, inheriting the skin tone of her mother. Her head size ranged in between of the size of Roxanne's and Megamind's, along with black hair, green eyes and pointy ear. She became a biologist, and interior decorator as a hobby.

The youngest brother, Benjamin – or simply Ben – was born with normal head size but with blue skin and blue eyes. He had a disturbing love for big explosions, but having a similar nosey knack from his mother and grandfather he soon became a reporter.

The five children soon became a major headache for Metro City and their parents.

The shot gun given to Megamind by Thomas was hung above the fireplace in the living quarters of the Lair. Megamind had a strange feeling of satisfaction when Sarah brought her first boyfriend home and the overprotective father sat in his leather chair holding the gun in his lap, saying in his best supervillain tone: "So you want to date my daughter, hmm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the end. Whoop whoop!
> 
> So this was a nice trip in time. I mean I was facepalming a lot through this whole thing. But it was kind of humbling and just like looking back at the old drawings it showed me some of my progress during the years (at least I hope so). The entire thing was Beta Read back then in 2011 by nineteenninetytwo (I wonder what they doing today).   
>  I guess it could have been a much better story but then again I think I'm too lazy to write it again :P
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked it as much as you could since this was a monstrocity. Have a good day!   
>  Oh and:  
>  The quotes used in this chapter:   
>  "One of life's greatest mysteries is how the boy who wasn't good enough to marry your daughter can be the father of the smartest grandchild in the world." (Jewish Proverb)   
>  "Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind." Dr. Seuss


End file.
